Shadow Duelist
by Anime-Babe
Summary: A new student seemed big but when Yamis love from Egypt returns and has changed.....Yami must try to break through to her b4 its 2 late......*finished* NOT A MARY SUE! GOOD STORY!
1. A New Student

Shadow Duelist  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi- Oh! And I probably never will!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The New Kid  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Talking " / Thinking /  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everyone quiet down! I have an important announcement!" the teacher yelled, trying to quiet the class. "We have a new student, Miss Crystal Jones"  
  
  
  
With that the teacher motioned at the door. In walked a tall brunnet with sparkling blue eyes and a nervous smile.  
  
  
  
Crystal looked around the class /Okay, I can do this! I have done this a million times, it's no biggie.../  
  
  
  
The teacher looked over at Crystal and smiled "Class, Crystal has been all over the world. In fact she transferred from America! I'm sure you can all learn a lot from her. Oh, but before I forget, she will need a guide. Now let's see Crystal, you have the same schedule as Kaiba. So, I guess you should go sit next to him."  
  
  
  
Kaiba looked up from his reading he hadn't bean listing to a word the teacher said.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me can you repeat that?"  
  
  
  
"I said since you and Crystal have the same classes you are going to be her guide," the teacher said, slightly irritated.  
  
  
  
Kaiba glanced over at Crystal she had her headphones on and was humming "Wasn't Me". /Great! I'm stuck playing tour guide/ Kaiba thought.  
  
  
  
The morning classes went by pretty fast. Kaiba found out that Crystal was a technology wizard she even finished her work before him. Kaiba was also surprised at how positive she was. Not mind numbing Tea positive. But a cheery that Kaiba really couldn't explain.  
  
  
  
*******************Flashback of earlier that day****************  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Crystal yelled as she tripped. This sent her papers and books flying. Kaiba couldn't help but give a little smirk. Crystal on the other hand was frantically picking up papers. After she gathered them up, she turned to Kaiba who still had a smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
"So you think that funny Seto Kaiba?" she said, frowning.  
  
  
  
Kaiba grinned more, "Ya I think that's funny."  
  
  
  
"Well...I guess your right!" Crystal said smiling. "Come on, we better go to class"  
  
  
  
*******************End Flash back*******************  
  
  
  
/I just cant explain it. I feel different around her. No, what am I saying! I don't care about a loser like her. I don't need any body exept... /  
  
  
  
"Only Mokuba," he mumbled.  
  
  
  
Crystal gave Kaiba a quizzical look. "You say something Kaiba?"  
  
  
  
He shook his head. "None of your business! Now leave me alone!" Kaiba snapped. He stomped off toward the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
Crystal was stunned. "Well okay." And with that she headed in the cafeteria as well.  
  
  
  
"Oh man!" Joey groaned. "I can't believe I failed that Social Studies Test! Those tests are fixed!"  
  
  
  
"Come on Joey, the test wasn't that hard!" Tristen laughed. "I mean it WAS an open book test."  
  
  
  
Tea frowned. "You mean you failed a open book test! But that's like the easiest test ever made!"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Joey! You just made a mistake anybody could, of reading the wrong book," Yugi said happily.  
  
  
  
"YOU USED THE WRONG BOOK!?" Tristen burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
"CAN WE PLEASE CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Joey wailed.  
  
  
  
"Okay, did you guys see that new girl Crystal?" Tea asked.  
  
  
  
Yugi thought a minute. "Yeah I saw her in homeroom!"  
  
  
  
Joeys face brightened. "Guess who got picked to be her guide?"  
  
  
  
__________Meanwhile_________  
  
  
  
Crystal had found an empty table and was about to eat lunch. But a certain bully had different ideas.  
  
  
  
"Hey, girly your in my spot," a gruff voice said.  
  
  
  
Crystal turned around and saw a BIG guy with black hair and a serious case of acne.  
  
  
  
"Accuse me?" she stammered.  
  
  
  
"I said you're my spot this is my table now MOVE!" he yelled.  
  
  
  
The whole cafeteria went silent.  
  
  
  
Crystal was scared but she couldn't let the bully see that. She gathered every last ounce of bravery and stared the bully straight in the eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'm not moving. I was here first."  
  
  
  
The bully looked down at her and laughed. "Look here princess, if you don't move I'm gonna make you move. And that wont be fun. Atleast not for you."  
  
  
  
Joey shook his head. "Is she nuts? That's Big Joe!"  
  
  
  
Tea scowled. "Isn't that the guy that got suspended last year for beating up a teacher?"  
  
  
  
Tristen nodded. "Yeah the gym teacher still cant look him in the eye."  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should go help," Yugi said nervously.  
  
  
  
"No, we should get a teacher. If you fight you'll get in trouble!" Tea said.  
  
  
  
"She's right Yug. All of us combined couldn't take Big Joe," Joey said angrily.  
  
  
  
While Yugi and gang went to find a teacher a very confused Kaiba watched from his corner.  
  
  
  
/I should help she's going to get hurt if she keeps this up. But it's none of my business if she wants to pick a fight with the biggest, dumbest bully in the school. Arg! Why do I care why should I care! If she gets herself killed its none of my business/  
  
  
  
Crystal looked over at Kaiba. He was lost in his own little world. /Like he would help me anyway/ she thought.  
  
  
  
"Well were not getting any younger. So do you want to do this the easy way or the way that has broken bones!" Big Joe said sounding all too happy to take the second.  
  
  
  
Crystal glared, "I'm not afraid of you."  
  
  
  
"Well you should be!"  
  
  
  
With that, he took a swing at Crystal. She dodged and punched Big Joe square in the gut. He doubled over in pain. Crystal was in shock she slowly backed away from the once proud bully.  
  
  
  
/How did I do that? I didn't mean to, I-/ She shook her head and ran out of the cafeteria. Leaving behind a very stunned group of kids.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think I redid the first chapter! And I'm taking your advice for chapter 2 Lady MR! So I hope you like my story I'm trying to avoid a Mary Sue! Please read and review! 


	2. Rematch

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Note- I redid chapter one so please check it out! Also I want to thank Lady MR I have to admit I was leaning toward Marie Sue! Thank you for snapping me out of it! I'm using your idea but I changed it I little. Hope you like!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Rematch Of Memories  
  
  
  
Crystal ran down the hall trying to hold back the tears. /How did I do that? One minute I'm about to be used as a punching bag the next I floored the bully! What happened? I couldn't control it. It was like this force I don't know. Well at least its over./  
  
  
  
****Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Kaiba was pondering thoughts of his own****  
  
  
  
/Did she just sock Big Joe? Wow! I didn't know she had that kind of power. But why did she freak out? By the look on her face, she was just as surprised as the rest of us. If that's possible.../  
  
Kaiba looked over at Big Joe. The guy didn't look very happy as he stormed out of the cafeteria.  
  
Yugi and the gang came back later to find both Crystal and Joe gone. After some investigation, the gang found out what happened.  
  
After lunch was over, the day continued as normal. Crystal sat as far away from everyone else as possible. The look on her face made it clear she didn't want to talk about it. But finally the day was over. Kaiba had to drop by the office to pick up some papers. Crystal on the other hand was in a big hurry to leave. She just had one problem...she was lost.  
  
/Great! Today just keeps getting better and better!/ Crystal thought bitterly. Then, as she was turning the corner...BAM! She was knocked to the floor by non-other then Big Joe.  
  
"Round two!" yelled Big Joe as he stepped closer to Crystal. "I owe you for earlier! And I plan to pay you back ten fold!"  
  
Crystal cringed. /That doesn't sound very fun. Maybe a can bluff my way out/ Crystal stood up and glared. "Yeah, like I'm afraid of a loser like you! I beat you before and I can do it again!" / I hope./  
  
The bully laughed, totally unfazed by Crystal's threat. "We'll see about that!" he said as he began to beat up Crystal.  
  
As luck (or badly written coincident) would have it, Kaiba had to pass by that way to leave. Kaiba didn't know Crystal was the object of Big Joe's pounding so he just started to walk by when Big Joe baked into him.  
  
"Hey watch it!" said an aggitated Kaiba.  
  
"You watch it punk! I'm working here!" replied Big Joe. He then went back to beating Crystal.  
  
Kaiba then realized that Big Joe was beating up Crystal (duh). That really pissed him off so he grabed Big Joe by the shoulder, whirled him around and punched him. Kaiba and Joe started fighting, but Kaiba made short work of Joe.  
  
He leaned down and whispered in Joe's ear, "Next time watch who you're talking to. I might just kill you for doing that again."  
  
Big Joe nodded and ran off. While all this was happening, Crystal was sitting on the ground with a stunned expression on her face, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.  
  
Kaiba looked over at Crystal. She had a black eye, her lip was bleeding, and she had a lot of bruises.  
  
"Th-th-thanks," Crystal stuttered, still in awe.  
  
Kaiba looked into her eyes and instantly remembered when he was little.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
(We see Mokuba being beat in up by two bullies. Kaiba runs in and fights them off. Mokuba has the same look in his eyes as Crystal.)  
  
"Thank y-you big brother," said Mokuba, still in a bit of shock.  
  
"Its okay Mokuba. I'll be there for you whenever you need me. Don't worry."  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
Kaiba's heart softened at the look. He crouched down to her eye level and gently asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Crystal nodded.  
  
Kaiba looked at her thoughtfully then asked (still in a gentle voice), "Okay, then why didn't you sock him like you did at lunch?"  
  
She smiled, "Its not that easy."  
  
Kaiba looked at her in a strange way, "Come again?"  
  
Crystal sighed, "I can't explain it. I just felt this energy and then boom! He's on the floor."  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, looking at her nervously.  
  
She smiled, "I'll be fine! It's nothing a goodnight's sleep wont cure."  
  
With that, Crystal got up and started walking away. But she stopped at the door and turned to Kaiba. "Thanks for saving me hero!"  
  
Kaiba blushed for a couple of seconds, "Its okay." But it was too late. Crystal was already out the door.  
  
Some were unknown people dressed in black and brown robes gathered in a tight circle. Suddenly a man in a silver robe walked in.  
  
"It appears the child is busy," a brown robed person said.  
  
The silver robed one turned to the brown robe, "Too busy."  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Was that a good cliffhanger? Oh well! As I said before I am in debt to Lady MR for your GREAT suggestion! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all made me so happy *sniff* THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Well another chapter done I hope it meets your liking or you know what I mean! lol Bye! 


	3. Past

Sorry I haven't updated in a while are computer crashed! But I'm back! Okay let me explain this chapter. This is supposed to be the past. I will right at the beginning of the chapter what time period. Also I don't know Yami Yugi or Yami Bakura's real names so I will call Yami Yugi Yu-Gi-Oh and Yami Bakura, Bakura. Wow that's original! Oh before I forget at this point Yu-Gi- Oh is supposed 2 be 13 at that age in Ancient Egypt people were supposed to be married I know but my people don't listen so Nah! Anyway on with da fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ancient Egypt at the pharaoh's palace:  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Artemis shouted, "That crocodile was defending his family! You can't go and kill him for that!"  
  
The pharaoh sighed as he looked at the young girl. She was young. Too young to understand the balance of man and beast. Her blue eyes looked at him pleadingly. Her hair was brown with streaks of silver running through it. No wonder why the prince had fallen in love with her! She was beautiful, but powerful. The girl was a sorceress and a powerful one. But she was too young to realize it. So young and yet... the pharaoh shook his head slowly.  
  
"Artemis, I am aware that you can speak to these animals and I'm aware you care for them deeply. But you promised they would leave my workers alone! I could have had them killed, but I spared them once and now this happens . . . "  
  
The pharaoh turned to his adviser Null "Order that any crocodiles that come within fifteen feet of my men are to be killed."  
  
Artemis glared at the pharaoh, tears welling up in her eyes. "So that's it! You suddenly have the power to kill innocent animals!"  
  
"I am the pharaoh I do as I wish!" he said sternly. "Ple-"  
  
But it was to late Artemis had already turned and was walking away. The pharaoh shook his head. But Null looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Silly girl! Talking to beasts! The pharaoh spares you and you repay him by that behavior! You are a disobedient brat! You belong with your brother, banished from Egypt!"  
  
The pharaoh looked at his adviser angrily. He was about to say something, but Artemis cut him off, speaking over her shoulder.  
  
"How dare you speak of my brother in that tone? Bakura is a better person then you will ever be!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know being a thieving tomb raider was a star quality!"  
  
The pharaoh could see Artemis was about to turn back around and lunge on Null so he decided to intervene. "Enough everyone!"  
  
Artemis just glared a moment before she started to stormed off.  
  
**Later down by the river**  
  
Artemis sat, staring into the water.  
  
/Why does the pharaoh have to be so stubborn? Every thing has a right to live. The crocodile was protecting its family! I mean the men were throwing rocks at the crocodiles!/ She was interrupted from her thoughts by a familiar nudge in her side. She didn't bother to turn around she knew who it was.  
  
"Hi Lurk."  
  
The old crocodile grinned, "Don't worry. I'll tell the others to stay away from that area."  
  
"That's not the point! Nobody has the right to take the life of an innocent! Whether man or beast!"  
  
"This is true but it isn't as easy as you think young one."  
  
Artemis turned and looked at the old croc. "Why can't they see what I see? The good in you and your kind?"  
  
"Not all people are sorceresses with the power to talk to nature."  
  
"Point taken! But I'm sure Yami would agree with me!"  
  
"You miss him don't you?"  
  
Artemis looked back at the water. "He's been gone three months, but it seems like three years!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes!" the old croc said as he started poking her with his tail.  
  
Artemis smiled, "Thanks for cheering me up Lurk."  
  
"No problem. You know we crocodiles can be very therapeutic!" Lurk looked up at the sky. "It's getting late so I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Right".  
  
The croc slowly crawled into the water. Artemis smiled as she watched him swim away.  
  
/He's right it's getting late the sun will set soon/ She looked over in the direction of the palace. Someone was running toward her.  
  
"YaMi!" she called as she got up and started running toward him.  
  
She sprang into his arms and he twirled her around.  
  
"Yami I missed you soooo much!" she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"And I've missed you," he said giving her a happy grin. "I have so much to tell you about my training! I have finally mastered my shadow powers! And I have some great cards. How about you? Have you been practicing? I mean you don't want to fall behind!"  
  
Artemis scowled and turned away from him. "You have been gone THREE MONTHS and all you can talk about is duel monsters! Well if that's the way you feel maybe you should kiss your cards goodnight rather then me! And for your information PRINCE YAMI I'm doing just fine with my training!"  
  
Yami winced. He hated it when she called him Prince Yami.  
  
"Artemis, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you." He put his arms around her. "I love you and I would never hurt you on purpose."  
  
She sighed and turned to look at him. "Why can't I stay mad at you?"  
  
  
  
*****Later at the palace*****  
  
  
  
Artemis looked into the mirror, trying to figure out what to wear to Yami's "coming home banquet".  
  
"Hmm should I were my blue gown or the silver one?" she thought aloud looking at the 2 dresses.  
  
"The silver one," a gruff voice said.  
  
Artemis turned around and saw a young man with silver hair and dark brown eyes. She squealed with delight as she ran to hug him.  
  
"Bakura! I'm so glad to see you! It's been a whole years since you're last visit!"  
  
Bakura gave a rare grin. "Well it's kind of hard to sneak into the royal palace."  
  
"You wouldn't have to sneak in if you didn't if you didn't rob tombs!"  
  
"If you're going to start preaching I'm leaving."  
  
"Oh, don't! I promise I won't start!" she gave him a little pout.  
  
Bakura looked away trying to act like it wasn't working. But he finally broke. "Fine I'll stay!"  
  
"Great!" Artemis said, beaming. "Oops! I forgot I have to go to a banquet. But I'll cancel!"  
  
Bakura grinned. "It's okay you go have fun."  
  
Artemis frowned. "Are you sure?"  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
"Thank you Bakura! You're the best twin a girl could ask for!" she said hugging him.  
  
"Yeah I know!" he said smugly.  
  
Artemis gave him a quizzical look. "Don't touch ANYTHING!"  
  
Bakura gave her a fake innocent look, "Me?"  
  
"Yes you!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Bakura glared at her.  
  
"I have to get ready for the banquet so I'll see you later!"  
  
And with that Artemis left for the banquet.  
  
Bakura grinned. Alone in Artemis's room...the possibilities were endless. He could "borrow" some money or play with one of her magic weapons. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. Sleep! He ran over and plopped on her bed.  
  
/Were did she get this thing??? It's sooooooooo soft! Sure beats sleeping in the sand or at some two-bit inn! Oh well time for some well deserved sleep/.  
  
And without a second thought, Bakura fall asleep.  
  
(Okay I'm too lazy to go and right the whole banquet so use your imaginations!)  
  
After the banquet, Artemis chatted with Bakura a bit more.  
  
"Aw! Are you sure you don't want to stay until morning?" Artemis whined.  
  
Bakura sighed, "I told you it is too risky. Do you want me to get caught?"  
  
"Well no. But here take this." Artemis handed Bakura a medium sized pouch with money in it.  
  
Bakura grinned, "Thanks Artemis! I'll try and stop by again soon!"  
  
"Right good luck! And don't get caught!"  
  
"Like I ever do!" And with that Bakura disappeared into the shadows  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmm that didn't turn out as good as I hoped. Oh well thanks for the reviews keep um come in! 


	4. School,Shopping,and Los Vegas?

Wow, thank you for all the reviews! And I promise it will all come together later on you'll see! Anyway I'm having a little case of writers block 4 the next chapter so give me some time. Well that's about it so on with da fic!  
  
  
  
***Modern Day Japan***  
  
  
  
Crystal sighed as she plopped down on her bed. Her little "run in" with Big Joe had caused her to miss the bus home. And since she lived on the other side of town, it was a long walk. Normally she didn't mind the walk. It was kind of nice, but today was not a normal day. Crystal sighed as she slowly sat up she ran her hand gently over her side.  
  
/I think one of my ribs are bruised. Other than that, I should be fine. I can use my makeup to cover up the the bruise on my face/  
  
Crystal didn't were makeup that often. Actually the only reason Crystal had the makeup was for such an emergency. And yes this kind of thing happened to Crystal about every month. The same story every time. She would move some jerk would mess with her and he would end up on the ground gasping for breath. Then he would swear revenge on her and try one of two things 1. Embarrass her in front of the school or 2. Beat her up. Crystal had gotten used to it. That's why she moved, to try yet again at a new school and a fresh start. She grinned.  
  
/This is one of the few times I'm happy I don't have a family. I can pack up and go whenever I want. No strings attached. Nobody holding me back. Nobody to care to cause more pain. No that's not true Seto cared. Or was that pity? No matter. I'm fine alone. I have to be. Still I would give the world for just a day, no a moment, to be normal. To have friends and family that care. But we can't have everything. . ./  
  
Crystal shook the thoughts from her head.  
  
"Look at me! Sitting here like an old women. Talking like my life is over! Well its not! I'm staying at this school! I'm seeing this thing through! I'm going to make it work this time! And I'm not running away!"  
  
Crystal smiled and lied back down /But first...a nap./ And with that Crystal fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
Crystal groaned as she looked at the alarm clock. Big red numbers that read 7:00 stared back at her. She just stared groggily at the clock for a moment or two before the time actually registered in her mind.  
  
"OH MY GOD! IM GOING TO BE LATE!" she screamed. Crystal dashed around the room trying to get ready.  
  
After ten more minutes of running around her apartment like a psycho, Crystal was finally ready. She looked in the mirror almost all the bruises were covered up the only thing that she didn't cover was her blackeye. She ran down the apartment hall and out the door. Just in time to see the bus drive off.  
  
"WAIT!" she yelled but it was no use the bus had already turned the corner. "Looks like I'm wal-" she looked at her watch. If she wanted to make it to first bell she would have to run.  
  
Crystal dashed done the street, narrowly avoiding a group of women shopping.  
  
"Hey!" one of them hollered out.  
  
But Crystal wasn't listening she just kept running and repeating under her breath "Gotta hurry cant be late! Cant be late got to hurry!"  
  
Meanwhile a young CEO was walking down the street looking up at the sky.  
  
BAM! Crystal and Kaiba collided as they both turned a corner.  
  
Crystal jumped up and blurted out quickly, "SorryKaibaI'mlateforclass!Youshouldhurryifyouwannamakeitbeforethefirstbellb ye!"  
  
And with that she started running for the school.  
  
Kaiba just sat there on the ground a moment, looking at her as she ran off. He slowly stood up. /But today's a Saturday!?/  
  
Crystal finally made it to school only to find out that it was indeed a Saturday.  
  
/I am SUCH a moron! How could I forget that today was Saturday! Kaiba probably thinks I'm the dumbest person on earth. Well the damage is done. Since I'm already up and dressed I think I'll go shopping! Who knows today may not be as bad as I thought!/ And with that she headed off.  
  
An hour later, Crystal had blown all her cash. She had about a million bags containing varies outfits, cd's, and cute junk that has no purpose but you still HAVE to have it. She grimaced.  
  
/Well since I'm now officially flat brook I'll need a job. But first I should really dump this stuff at home!/  
  
So Crystal went back to her apartment, put her new stuff away and changed (Remember, she was still wearing her school uniform!). She now wore a red tube top and jean shorts.  
  
"Maybe the paper will have some good ads..." So she grabbed the morning paper and flipped through it's wanted ads until she came upon a very appealing one.  
  
WANTED! PART TIME ASSISTANT FOR GAME SHOP! MOST BE RESPONSIBLE AND WILLING TO WORK HARD! FOR FURTHER INFORMATION, CALL TURTLE GAME SHOP: 655-792-1094.  
  
Crystal thought for a moment /I doubt they would hire me now. I mean I have a black eye! But its either try this job or I'll be asking for hand out on the street. Well maybe not yet. I have enough cash to pay my bills but I'm gonna need a job soon! Or I really will be out on the street!/ So Crystal crossed her fingers and called.  
  
"Hello, Turtle Game Shop how may I help you!?" a man's voice asked.  
  
/Hmm sounds old/ "Hello I'm Crystal Jones. I called about your ad."  
  
"Great! When can you stop by?"  
  
"Whenever you want! In fact I could come by now."  
  
"Okay that would be great! I'll see you in a few minutes!"  
  
"Okay bye!"  
  
So Crystal hung up her end of the phone and went to wait a the bus stop.  
  
***At the game shop***  
  
(Yugi and his friends (Joey, Tea, Tristen and Bakura) are sitting in Yugi's living room chatting about the school...mainly the fight in the cafeteria when Grandpa walks in.)  
  
"Yugi I have something very important to tell you."  
  
Yugi looked up and smiled, "What is it Grandpa?"  
  
"Yugi, we are moving to Los Vegas!"  
  
"WHAT!" Yugi was in shock Tea was on the verge of tears as she grabbed onto Yugi for dear life and Joey and Tristen were trying to calm her down. Bakura was the only one to notice Yugi's Grandpa, was looking like he was about to explode with laughter.  
  
"I'm just kidding! The real news is I'm hiring an assistant!"  
  
Tea turned and looked at Yugi. She blushed and let go. Joey and Tristen looked at Grandpa like he was a sick freak. (In this case I think they are right) Bakura rolled his eyes at his friends lonisey. Yugi was the first one to speak.  
  
"Grandpa! That wasn't funny!"  
  
Grandpa chuckled. "Sorry Yugi its just. . .I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!"  
  
"Um right. Now what's with you getting an assistant? I thought I helped at the game shop!"  
  
"Well you do Yugi, but you need to go hang out with your friends. That and I'm going on a trip in a few weeks. It would be too hard for you to run the shop alone."  
  
"Well I guess that makes sense. Where are you going?"  
  
"LOS VEGAS!"  
  
O_O  
  
Sorry the chapters are short! And the whole grandpa thing! But really THE MAN IS IN LIKE EVERY EPISODE OF THE DUELIST KINGDOM SERIS BUT HE HAS NO PERSONALITY! * sigh * But I'll make him a boring old man in the next chapter! I just wanted to try and give him a life. But I just turned him into a weirdo! To make it up to you I'll make my next chapter longer! My chapters now are like 3 pages long. Which I guess is okay but I'll try and make em longer for you anyway! Veva Los Vegas! Haha I now I'm obsessed! Well I should stop now before I scare my reviewers away! See you next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5 wow couldnt guess that could y...

Hey I'm back! I was tempted 2 keep grandpa weird. But it would mess up the story. So I'll make him boring again! By the way does anybody remember his real name? It's annoying to have to keep calling him grandpa all the time. But enough of my rambling on with da fic!  
  
  
  
Actually grandpa was going to England to meet an old friend. He explained this to Yugi and the gang. But before they could reply there was a voice at the front desk.  
  
"Hello, anybody home?" Crystal asked, kind of nervously. Grandpa smiled as he walked out of the living room into the shop. Yugi and co. followed behind him.  
  
"Yes, I'm here I was in the back," he looked her over a moment. "I hope you didn't get that on the way over here." he said referring to her black eye.  
  
"Oh no! I got this at school. See I . . . . .I'm on the gymnastics team and we were doing a routine and I got hit with a baton! It's kind of embarrassing. I'd prefer not to talk. I hope you understand," she said nervously. /I hope he buys it! I really-/ Her eyes widened as she noticed Yugi. /Oh no! He goes to the school! His friends too! They could blow my whole lie!/  
  
Grandpa just nodded and smiled. Yugi, Tea and Bakura looked at her curiously. Joey and Tristen just stared at her with a you-have-to-be- kidding-me look. Grandpa turned and looked at them for a moment.  
  
"Crystal this is my grandson Yugi, and his friends Tea, Tristen, Bakura and Joey."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," she said still praying they wouldn't say anything.  
  
Yugi smiled and held his hand out, "Same here."  
  
Crystal shook his hand and sighed with relief.  
  
Grandpa grinned, "Well Crystal, the job is yours if you want it. You start when school lets out. And your shifts are 2 hours long. The pay is 5.00 an hour. What do you say?"  
  
Crystal smiled, "Sure that's great! When can I start?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Right now I have to pick up some things at the store. Yugi, will you show Crystal around?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "Sure Grandpa!"  
  
"Great! I'll be back in a little while!" Grandpa said, as he headed out the door.  
  
Joey grinned, "Dat baton story might have worked on Grandpa. But it ain't gonna work on us so spill it!"  
  
Crystal sighed, "Well since you didn't tell Grandpa, I guess it's okay. See after my first encounter with Big Joe he was let's say at least MAD! So he kind of beat me up but than K-" Tea cut her off.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you okay?"  
  
"Um yeah I'm fine. But-" This time Joey cut her off.  
  
"Wait a minute! Every one said YOU nailed him!"  
  
"I did! But see than-" Yugi cut her off.  
  
"Joey, she means she punched Big Joe than he beat her up, right?"  
  
Crystal sighed, "Right. But K-" Tristen cut her off.  
  
"But if you beat him up once why can't you do it again?"  
  
"I don't really know. It's like an instant reaction. I can't explain it any better than that." Joey looked her over a moment.  
  
"I'm surprised dat last kid tat went up against him went to da hospital."  
  
"Yeah well that's what I wanted to tell you. See I was getting beat up and Kaiba-" Joey growled.  
  
"Dat jerk! He's nottin but a lousy sleazy jerk!"  
  
Yugi looked at Joey and sighed, "Ignore him. He and Kaiba have a bad history."  
  
Tristen looked at Yugi shocked. "YUGI! Joey is right! Kaiba has never done a single thing nice in his life!"  
  
Tea looked at them. "Hold on, maybe we should hear what Kaiba did."  
  
Crystal smiled, "Thank you Tea. Now as I was saying K-"  
  
"All I know is dat Kaiba is a creep!" Joey said angrily.  
  
Bakura sighed and looked at his friends. "Come on guys, let Crystal talk. I mean you guys have interrupted her six times!"  
  
Everyone looked at Bakura a moment. Than everybody except Crystal and Bakura looked down at the ground and mumbled sorry.  
  
Yugi looked up at Crystal, "So what did Kaiba do?"  
  
"Well Big Joe was beating me up when Kaiba came along. He beat Big Joe up and helped me."  
  
The all stared at her in shock. Joey was the first one to speak up, "You cant be talking about our Kaiba!"  
  
Tea nodded, "I have to admit that doesn't sound very Kaibaish."  
  
Tristen glanced at her, "Kaibaish? What have you been smoking Tea?"  
  
She smacked him in the back off the head, "Tristen you know what I mean!"  
  
"Um I don't know. I mean, Kaiba cares about Mokuba. Maybe he cares about Crystal too."  
  
Crystal turned red, "YUGI! IM RIGHT HERE!"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes, "Maybe we should get on with the tour."  
  
  
  
Hey! I'm Sorry this chapter was so short! I wanted to make it longer but I'm going to my dad's house and I wont be able to write. I figured a little is better than none! So the next update will be in about a week! I have a lot of ideas and I can't wait to update! Well I have to go and get ready! Bye 


	6. Hotties and hotdogs no real point

Okay I'm back! And I would like to thank every one for the huge amount of reviews on my last chapter. NOT! God not 1 review! Please people give me a break! If you're reading this please review! * sigh * So now I'm reduced to begging 4 reviews. Well if it works. Anyway on with da fic!  
  
So Yugi gave Crystal her tour. After that she hung out with the gang until grandpa got back.  
  
"Hey, Crystal we're going to the arcade wanna come?" Yugi asked hopefully.  
  
Crystal blushed people normally weren't this nice to her. "Um okay but I have to warn you I'm not that good"  
  
Tristen smiled "That's okay. I mean Joey sucks and we still let him go!"  
  
Joey glared at him "HEY! For your information that guy was tough! Nobody could of beat him"  
  
"Joey he was 3"  
  
"No he wasn't it was a disguise! To trick me!"  
  
"Right"  
  
Yugi glanced at his to friends "Um guys we should really get going."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes "You know Crystal its nice to have someone normal to talk to"  
  
Crystal laughed and looked over at Joey and Tristen they were at each others throats "Are they always this um interesting?"  
  
Tea sighed "Yup"  
  
**************************************  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba asked as he poked his head into his brother's office.  
  
Kaiba looked up from his computer and smiled "What is it Mokuba?"  
  
"I was wondering if your not to busy. Could we go out to the park?"  
  
Kaiba glanced at the computer screen and then at Mokuba. "Alright kid. I'll be there in a minute"  
  
"YEAH! Thank you big brother!" Mokuba sang as he ran out the door and done the steps.  
  
Kaiba looked over at the computer screen. He had a few things to do nothing major. He could finish when they got back. He closed his laptop grabbed his keys and headed out the door.  
  
**************************************  
  
The group had been at the arcade for about an hour. Crystal had gotten the hang of the games rather quickly. And was currently beating Joey at air hockey for the 9th time in a row.  
  
"Yeah! I win again!" Crystal yelled as she scored the winning point.  
  
Joey groaned, "I thought you were bad at this!"  
  
"So did I!"  
  
"Well I wanna rematch!"  
  
Tristen patted Joey on the back "It's okay buddy. Nobody cares if you suck at air hockey."  
  
"Gee Tristen ya think you could you be more blunt?"  
  
Yugi smiled "Don't worry Joey it's just a game."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right Yug"  
  
Tea looked at her watch "Guys, I don't know about you but getting kind of hungry"  
  
Joey and Tristens stomachs rumbled as they nodded their heads.  
  
Crystal frowned "Yeah I'm getting kinda hungry you guys know any good places?"  
  
Yugi thought for a minute "Well there's a really good hotdog vender in the park"  
  
Joey grinned "Yugi that's a great idea!"  
  
Tristen looked down at his stomach "I'm in!"  
  
Tea looked at her friends happily "While we're there we can show Crystal the park!"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
**************************  
  
Seto sat on the bench watching his little brother. Mokuba was playing tag with some kids from school. At the moment he was it. Seto glanced at his watch. /It's around lunchtime. We should go get something to eat/ But Kaiba didn't have the heart to interrupt Mokuba's fun. /I'll just pick up some hotdogs. There should be a vender around here/  
  
No sooner had he said that a vender came along. He was about to get up when he heard a farmiler voice.  
  
"Face it Yug I'll never be as good a duelist as you!"  
  
"Don't be silly Joey you're a fine duelist"  
  
Kaiba turned around it was indeed Yugi and Joey. Tristen and Bakura were following behind it looked like they were going though a deck. And off course bringing up the back was Tea and CRYSTAL? Seto looked at them they were chatting and laughing like old friends. He felt his heart ache. But he shook the thought from his mind.  
  
Yugi and Joey were so deep in conversation they passed by Kaiba without even noticing him. It was the same story with Tristen and Bakura. However Crystal stopped in front of him.  
  
"Hi Kaiba!"  
  
At hearing this, the others turned around and stared at the two.  
  
"Hello Crystal"  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
Kaiba pointed over at Mokuba "I'm watching Mokuba my little brother"  
  
Crystal glanced over at the little kids "Is he the one with black hair?"  
  
"Mmhum"  
  
"Wow he's cute!"  
  
Seto continued to stare out at Mokuba "Did you make it before first bell?" he said grinning a little.  
  
Crystal blushed "That was an accident it could have happened to anybody!"  
  
Kaiba turned and looked at her "not me"  
  
"You know Kaiba you would be a lot cutter if you were a little less arrogant."  
  
Seto blushed while the others just stood there in shock.  
  
"Well I gotta go see ya later Kaiba!" she said as she ran off toward the hotdog cart. Yugi, Tea, Bakura and Tristen were looking at each other than back at Kaiba. Joey just stood there in shock. After a minute or two the others regained there cool. However they had to drag Joey over to the cart. Kaiba still had a hint of red on his cheeks as he want back to watching Mokuba.  
  
Meanwhile over at the hotdog vender Crystal was chowing down when the group made there way over to her.  
  
Tristen gave her a look of disgust "You didn't just compliment Kaiba!"  
  
Crystal was chewing.  
  
Joey finally snapped out of it "So how hard DID Big Joe hit you?"  
  
Crystal was still chewing.  
  
"I can't believe you actually LIKE Kaiba! He's a Jerk!"  
  
Crystal was STILL chewing.  
  
"I mean he ripped up gramps blue eyes white dragon! He called me a DOG!"  
  
Crystal still chewing  
  
"And why the hell is it taking you so long to eat that hotdog!"  
  
Crystal swallowed and took another bite of her hotdog.  
  
"Oh no you don't! TALK! Spite it out!" Joey yelled as he lunged at Crystal.  
  
She sidestepped narrowly avoiding Joey's attack. She was still chewing.  
  
Joey growled, "THAT'S IT! Gimme da hotdog!"  
  
Crystal looked at him like he had four heads. The others just shook their head and watched Joey make a fool of him self.  
  
Joey lunged at Crystal again and again she just side stepped.  
  
"ARRG! GIMME DAT HOTDOG!"  
  
Crystal swallowed the last part of her hotdog and looked at Joey "There I'm done!"  
  
He walked over to her and looked her in the eyes "The hotdog isn't the problem it's Kaiba!"  
  
"Then why were you making such a big deal out of it?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you what a jerk Kaiba is!"  
  
"What did Kaiba do?"  
  
"Have you been listening to a word I've said?"  
  
"Um no"  
  
Joey sighed, "Kaiba is a grade a jerk!"  
  
Tristen nodded "It's true. He kidnapped Yugi's grandpa and ripped up his most valuable card!"  
  
Crystal shook her head "Lets talk about something else"  
  
Bakura looked at them "Okay but first can we get something to eat?"  
  
They all agreed and got some hotdogs. A few minutes later the group was walking through the park chatting and enjoying themselves like before. Off course it was getting late and they all eventually went their separate ways. Yugi walked inside and up to his room thinking to himself about Crystal. /She seems really nice/  
  
"I don't know Yugi she seems farmiler", Yami said as he separated from Yugi  
  
Yugi gave him a puzzled look "What wrong with that Yami?"  
  
"I wish I knew"  
  
Okay another chapter done! I'm happy and I have an idea for a fic about Ryou and his Yami. But it wont be a yaoi! Anyway this chapter was 4 pages long ^_^ that's pretty good considering I'm really lazy! Well I'll go now. Oh before I forget R+R! If you do Seto or Yami will give you a hug! 


	7. Dreams

Yah I got my reviews! Before I start I would like to apoligze. It just ticked me off that nobody reviewed. I promise it wont happen again. But back to this chapter, it's a bit weird but it's supposed to be them dreaming at parts. Anyway on with da fic!  
  
  
  
Yugi's Dream  
  
Yugi sat there watching his Yami and a young woman he called Artemis. She looked a lot like Crystal except she was taller and her hair had streaks of silver running through it They were laughing and talking they didn't seem to notice Yugi.  
  
/This is weird. Maybe it's a dream or one of Yami's memories. Oh well might as well sit back and enjoy. I mean it's a lot better than that whole man eating sock dream/  
  
Yami looked at Artemis with a huge grin on his face "I have a present for you."  
  
Her eyes got wide with excitement "Really? Yu-Gi-Oh you shouldn't have? What is it?"  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh chuckled at Artemis'es suspense.  
  
"Come on tell me!"  
  
He looked at her a minute "Well okay" he pulled out a gold ring it was a necklace.  
  
Yugi gasped "The millennium ring! But that cant be! I mean the spirit in the ring is a tomb robber! But how?"  
  
Yugi quieted down to listen.  
  
"OH BY RA! The millennium ring! It's beautiful! Yu-Gi-Oh!" Artemis hugged him and he blushed slightly.  
  
"I want you to have this item because the ring can find other millennium items. That way you can always find me," he said putting his arms around her.  
  
"Oh Yu-Gi-Oh that's so sweet! It's no wonder why I love you so much!" she said gazing into his violet eyes.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Yugi was in shock. /I can't believe it. I mean I have had weird dreams but never one were Yami makes out with someone! Well there was that one dream but still! I mean he is so serious. That and the ring-/  
  
Yugi woke up. He sat up and looked over at the millennium puzzle. / Hmmmm I wonder was that something that really happened? Yami would know but I would hate to wake Yami up at such an hour. I guess I should ask him in the morning. I mean it was only a dream/ with that Yugi rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Kaiba's Dream  
  
Seto looked around it was dark and cold. There was nothing but endless black.  
  
"Were am I?" He whispered  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light. Kaiba looked up. Crystal was in front of him. And something was wrapped around her waist it looked like vines but they were black.  
  
The vines slowly started twisting around her more. She saw him and reached out "Help me Seto!"  
  
He reached his hand out to touch hers. But, the vines were pulling her away. "Seto!"  
  
He ran after her but she seemed to always be out of reach. Suddenly the vines stopped moving away. They began to creep over Crystal. She struggled to get free. But they eventually trapped her hands. Kaiba watched in horror as she slowly dissapeard under the dark mess. He ran over to the vines and began to rip at the vines. But every time he ripped one five more appeared. "No! I have to find her!" He yelled as he blindly ripped at the vines. To Kaiba's surprise the tangled mess began to shake and glow. There was an explosion. It sent Kaiba flying he landed a few feet away. He slowly looked up and gasped. There was Crystal. Kaiba looked at her a moment her hair was the same length but there were silver streaks going through it. She was now wearing a black dress. And she held a black staff.  
  
"Puny mortal" she said grinning at Kaiba.  
  
"What happened too you?"  
  
" That's none of you're business!" She said coldly.  
  
Kaiba looked into her eyes /She isn't crystal. But who is she/ Kaiba stood up and glared at her "What have you done with Crystal?!"  
  
She sneered "The girl? Well I'm afraid she isn't faring to well!" At this she pointed her staff in the air. A black ball appeared Seto looked at it a moment. There was a figure. It was scrunched up in a ball. It was hard to make out the details "Crystal!"  
  
The woman looked at him and smiled "Wow you catch on fast"  
  
He glared at her "You let her go! Do you hear me!"  
  
"As you wish" with that she pointed her staff at the ground. The ball suddenly plumaged toward the ground  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Kaiba yelled as he ran toward the ball. But he was to late it smashed against the ground.  
  
"CRYSTAL!" Kaiba gripped at the sheets. He was sweating.  
  
"So it was a dream", he said trying to figure out what just happened.  
  
/ That was- why would I dream about her? I don't have any feelings for her! I cant / "Feeling are for the weak," he said as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
Crystal's Dream  
  
Crystal sat happily eating her ice cream. It was beautiful. The sky was bright blue and the grass was soft and green. Everything was peaceful. Suddenly everything grew dark. She stood up but the ground beneath her collapsed. Suddenly she was falling. And it seemed that it was over she braced her self for the impact. But rather than crash to the ground she fell into someone's arms. They were strong and gentle. She looked at the figure but couldn't make out the face. It was like a shadow.  
  
"Who who are you?" she said nervously.  
  
The shadow smiled. But didn't answer it gently sat her down and disappeared.  
  
/Well that was strange! But that figure it seemed like I know him. But from where? /  
  
Before she could continue her thoughts a dark shadow in a black robe stepped out of the shadows. The masked figure walked closer to her "Soon child. Soon she shall be awakened "  
  
Crystal looked at the figure nervously "Who's gonna be awakened?"  
  
The figure pointed at Crystal "You should know that answer after all this time"  
  
"Umm Actually I'm really lost"  
  
The figure grinned evilly (even though she couldn't see it) "Don't worry soon your time will be over. And she will be reborn"  
  
"Excuse me?! I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying here! So you can find somebody else!"  
  
The figure moved closer he raised his hand and touched Crystal's forehead. Suddenly she felt a surge of energy. It was like every muscle in her body was being shocked. She screamed, as the pain grew worse. The figure looked at her happily.  
  
"Don't worry. This is just a preview of the real thing!"  
  
Crystal looked at him angrily. She summoned every once of strength she had left "GO TO HELL!" She screamed as her body shone a brilliant white.  
  
The figure backed away partly in amazment and partly in fear.  
  
"Well I see you can tap into her power"  
  
She looked at him angrily "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"Go ahead and think you can fight us. But you can't win!" with that he fired a blast of dark energy at her.  
  
She flew back but caught herself "Die monster!" she screamed as she ran at him.  
  
He just grinned and disappeared.  
  
"What the were did he go?"  
  
Suddenly she felt something sharp go through her side she turned and saw the figure. "Pathetic" he taunted as she touched her side and felt the blood.  
  
"No! I wont let you win.," she said glaring at him. She turned to face the shadow she was about to charge at him.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Crystal bolted up. "What happened? Was was that a dream or a preminision." She looked over at her alarm clock. /Of course it was just a dream. I guess those hotdogs kinda messed with my head. Hmmmmm I should get ready. Yugi's grandpa wanted me to start today/  
  
Crystal chose a pair of black shorts and a white top with Dark Angel written in black.  
  
She was walking down the street when she noticed two boys. They were crowded around a younger boy and were currently beating the heck out of him. She marched over to where the boys were.  
  
"HEY! You little brats leave him alone!"  
  
The two boys looked at her and smiled. The one with blonde hair spoke up "Mind your own business grandma!"  
  
She glared at the little boy "Gr. . . . Grandma! That's it! LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M NO OLD LADY! AND I"LL BE HAPPY TO PROVE IT TOO!" she said cracking her knuckles. Of course she would never really hurt the kid it was a bluff. Crystal wasn't a very good fighter but she could bluff very well.  
  
The boys turned white "Listen lady we we didn't me it honest!" then blonde said nervously. Crystal just grinned at him evilly. But that was enough to scare the little boys they ran away as fast as they could to scared to look back. Crystal laughed.  
  
"Serves them right!" she looked back at the little boy who was staring at her a little scared.  
  
"Don't worry I wont hurt you" she said helping the boy up. "Say you look farmiler. I know your Seto Kaiba's little brother Mokuba! Right?"  
  
He smiled and nodded "Yup that's me. But how do you know my brother?"  
  
"He's in most of my classes. Say why are you in this neck of the woods Kaiba Corp. Is on the other side of town."  
  
Mokuba looked down "I was looking for a birthday gift for my big brother. I sorta got lost."  
  
Crystal frowned "He let you come alone?"  
  
"No I sort of snuck out" he looked at her pleadingly "Please don't take me back! I still haven't found a gift"  
  
"Yeah, It must be hard shopping for a millionaire."  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Say I work at a game shop. I'll take you there, you can get your cuts cleaned up and maybe find a gift!"  
  
Mokuba's face brightened "Really! Thank you ah say what is your name?"  
  
She smiled "I'm Crystal Jones"  
  
"Well Crystal lets get going!"  
  
She nodded and the to headed of for the game shop.  
  
Unfortunately for are dou Kaiba had returned from work early and found a very unpleasant surprise awaiting him.  
  
Well there you have it chapter 7 all done! I'll try and get 8 posted today but I can't promise anything! 


	8. Missing Mokuba

Okay I've decided it's getting lonely up here at the start of each chapter so I've invited Yami to be my comment person! ^_^  
  
Yami: INVITE?! You said unless I came you would make me kiss Joey in your next story!  
  
Me: Um (Sweat drops) I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Yami: Suuuuure!  
  
ME: Come on it's not THAT bad.  
  
Yami: Wanna bet? And besides I don't even have a major part in this story!  
  
Me: Not yet but soon. In fact you're going to be a VERY important character.  
  
Yami: Really? Well what are you waiting for hurry up! Come on times a wasting!  
  
Me: Anyway on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Seto walked down the hallway, a grin on his face. He was supposed to be at a bored meeting for the rest of the day, but a client's plane had been delayed so they decided to cancel. Normally this would ruin his day but he decided to spend the day with Mokuba. /Poor kid... I've been so busy, I haven't spent that much time with him. Well today is his day. I'll do whatever he wants. Just him and me./ Kaiba stopped in front of Mokuba's door. He knocked, but after a few minutes of silence he decided he must be asleep. Seto slowly opened the door and peered in. No Mokuba in sight. He slowly walked around the room and checked all Mokuba's hiding places. /Nothing were could he be?/  
  
After searching the mansion Kaiba started to worry. He went to his central computer but it was stumped to Mokuba's whereabouts. "That's it I'm calling in a search party."  
  
"A search party? What are you going to do next? Call the National Guard?" the computer said irrattedly.  
  
"No I'm going to call security from the company. I'll find out what happened to Mokuba!"  
  
"Isn't it possible he just went out?"  
  
"No, He would have a bodyguard with him. Too many rival companies would try and hurt him to get to me. So he never leaves without me or a bodyguard."  
  
"Well if you're sure."  
  
******At the Turtle Game Shop******  
  
"There you go Mokuba! All patched up," Crystal said, placing the last band- aid on him. He smiled at her. He wasn't hurt that bad. Only a few bruise and a scraped knee.  
  
"Thanks Crystal. Say, now that I'm done, can I look around the shop?"  
  
Crystal nodded. "Listen Mokuba, it's not safe all by yourself. I have to stay and work for a little bit before my break. Please stay here and then I'll take you shopping."  
  
Mokuba looked at her shocked. "Really! That's great! Thank you!"  
  
"No problem. Wait, how long will Kaiba be gone?"  
  
"Oh, he's at a meeting and won't be back until really late!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Well, after Crystal's shift, she and Mokuba set out on their little shopping quest. However Kaiba's men were all over. Luckily for them, Kaiba had given the men strict instructions. Find Mokuba bring him and however had him to Kaiba Corp. And to avoid causing a scene, this meant they had to get them in a secluded place. And so far they were on the main streets.  
  
"Oh man! We've been in almost every store in town and I still haven't found a gift!"  
  
Crystal smiled at the young boy. "Don't worry, we'll find something."  
  
Mokuba looked at her curiously. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
Crystal sighed, "Well number one, you shouldn't be alone! It's dangerous and number two, I needed an excuse to bale on work."  
  
Mokuba smiled, the second was just a joke and he knew it. "Well I heard that there is this really nice antique shop. But it's on the other side of town."  
  
"Don't worry that's why we have busses!"  
  
"Great lets go!"  
  
So our team set out for the antique shop! When they got there they gasped at what they saw. The building was old but that wasn't what they were gasping at. They were gasping at the beautiful display window! The background was midnight blue. Hanging on the wall were several crystal necklace. Under them was a wide assortment of jewelry boxes, some were wood with beautiful engravings others were porcelain. But one in particular caught Crystal's eye it was glass. And on top it had a silver circular disk with Egyptian writing on it. They looked at each other and grinned.  
  
As soon as they went in, Mokuba saw what he wanted. It was a small figurine made of crystal and it looked just like a blue eyes white dragon. Mokuba carefully picked it up and took it to the cashier. Crystal was still gazing at the box.  
  
"I'll take this sir."  
  
"Okay son that will be 35.00."  
  
"Alright" Mokuba said happily as he pulled out his money.  
  
"Thank you," the man said as he handed Mokuba a small gray box.  
  
Mokuba looked over at Crystal. "Aren't you gonna buy it?" he said referring to the box.  
  
"I can't! I don't have enough-" Crystal stopped dead in her sentence as she looked over at a sign.  
  
"Well?" Mokuba said looking at her anxiously.  
  
But Crystal was already at the counter talking to the man.  
  
"Your sign says you'll take trades."  
  
"Yes that's right."  
  
Crystal dug in her pocket and pulled out two star chips "I have these there from the tournament at Duelist Kingdom. I would have gone but I was too late for the boat."  
  
The man looked at her and then at the star chips. "And you want?"  
  
"That glass box with the Egyptian writing."  
  
"That's very valuable. What all else do you have?"  
  
She dug in her pocket a little more and pulled out some money. "Here, that's all I have."  
  
"Well I suppose, but it's hardly fair."  
  
Crystal grinned happily as she took the box. After a few more minutes of looking around, they left. But they missed the bus so they decided to take a shortcut through the park. However when they where walking they noticed the park was deserted.  
  
"It must be because of those clouds. It looks like it could start raining at any min-" Crystal fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
  
  
Me: Well there you go another chapter down!  
  
Yami: NOOOO! A cliffhanger! And I wasn't even in this chapter!  
  
Me: Be patient!  
  
Yami: you're just stalling!  
  
Me: Um I have the right to remain silent. Because anything I say will and can be used against me by an agraveted Yami!  
  
Yami: Anyway please review so I can get an actual part in this pointless story  
  
Me: HEY!  
  
Yami: The truth hurts!  
  
Me: Fine! I'll give you a real part in the next chapter! Just lay off a bit! Anyway thanks 4 reading! I'll try and update soon! Bye 


	9. Yami's Answer

Me: Okay I'm going to have to leave you at a cliffhanger on the whole Crystal thing.  
  
Yami: WHAT? WHY?  
  
Me: Because I forgot about Yugi!  
  
Yami: So?  
  
Me: Ah well a few chapters ago Yugi had a dream remember?  
  
Yami: Oh yah! He was supposed to ask me about that wasn't he?  
  
Me: Well yes. But you see I forgot about that until my friend asked me.  
  
Yami: You forgot?!  
  
Me: Hey! I'm new at this! Cut me some slack!  
  
Yami: Fine. But I have a big part in this chapter right?  
  
Me: Yup!  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Me: Anyway readers please bear with me. This chapter is supposed to be the morning after Yugi's dream. I know a little late but better now than never. So go back to that morning.  
  
Note: The stuff that happened last chapter is going on during this chapter. Hope that makes it a little bit easier. Anyway on wit da fic!  
  
Yugi slowly walked down the stairs remembering his conversation with Yami.  
  
***Flash back***  
  
Yugi sat on his bed looking at Yami as he sorted through his deck.  
  
"Yami can I ask you something?"  
  
Yami looked up and smiled "Sure Yugi what is it?"  
  
"Well see I kind of had a weird dream."  
  
"Was it the man eating sock dream?"  
  
"No, not that one. It was about you"  
  
Yami looked at his light curiously "Really, Well what was I doing?"  
  
"You . . . . . you were talking to a women. You called her Artemis and you gave her the millennium ring. Yami did that happen? Was it one of your memories?"  
  
"Artemis" Yami looked away.  
  
Yugi glanced at Yami /I shouldn't have said anything. Look at him he looks so said/  
  
Yami turned and looked him in the eye "No Yugi you had every right to ask. Artemis", he paused at her name " I gave the ring to Artemis. I loved her. Back when I was still the prince of Egypt"  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"She was a powerful sorceress. She could communicate with animals and control nature. And she wasn't a bad duelist either"  
  
"What ever happened to her?"  
  
Yami gritted his teeth "My father banished her from Egypt!" he said trying to holed back his anger.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Null" He said flatly  
  
"What?" Yugi said cluelessly  
  
"Null was my fathers adviser. He hated Artemis because she helped the pharaoh. He was afraid she would take his job"  
  
"What did he do to get her banished from Egypt?"  
  
"Artemis had a brother. You know him as Yami Bakura"  
  
"What was his name back then?"  
  
"Bakura" At this Yugi fell of the bed.  
  
"Well that's an original name! Gee you think they could of at least but an Oh a the end"  
  
Yami glared at his light "Should I stop or do you wanna get serious?"  
  
Yugi got back on the bed "Sorry Yami I'll get serious. So what did Bakura do?"  
  
"As you already know he was a tomb robber a thief. Normally the punishment for this would have bean death but Artemis begged my father to spare his life. He cared about her deeply like a daughter. So he let Bakura go. But he banished him from Egypt."  
  
Yugi nodded to show he understood.  
  
"Even though he was banished he still came to the palace and visited Artemis. She kept it a secret from everyone even me"  
  
"Yami Bakura risked a lot to see his sister"  
  
"Yes, he was the same Bakura. But he had a soft spot for Artemis. She might have left with him the first time but he told her to stay in Egypt and with me."  
  
"Wow it sounds like they cared about each other a lot"  
  
Yami nodded and continued. "She loved him and because she stood by him people mocked her and called her a tomb robber as well. But she refused to denounce Bakura. Artemis said that everybody has good and evil in them. Some show the good on the outside and others keep it on the inside. But that doesn't mean it's not there."  
  
Yugi plopped down on his bed "So what happened?"  
  
"Bakura was caught by Null and some of his servants. Artemis fought them and helped Bakura escape. However she wasn't so lucky. My father couldn't kill her even if he tried. So he banished her to."  
  
"That's horrible!"  
  
Yami nodded "Before she left. She told she told me to forget about her and move on. But I couldn't I loved her. That was the last time I saw her . . . . ."  
  
Yugi bolted up "That's it! I knew she looked farmiller! Crystal must be Artemises descendent!"  
  
"NO!" Yami snapped at his light "Never! She wouldn't!"  
  
"Yami I'm sorry I didn't mean that she well."  
  
Yami sighed, "It's all right Yugi. I didn't mean to snap. Now Yugi if you don't mind I'm tired and would like to go back to sleep" With that Yami disappeared into the puzzle.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Yugi looked up and smiled as he saw Joey and Tristen waiting for him.  
  
"Yo Yug! Lets go. Tea will kill us if we're late for the movie!"  
  
Tristen nodded "We should go if we wanna get there before the movie starts"  
  
"Okay guys lets go!" Yugi said cheerfully.  
  
Me: There all done this chapter!  
  
Yami: WHAT? But it's so short!  
  
Me: Well there at a really long Movie!  
  
Yami: You just couldn't think of anything!  
  
Me: SO?  
  
Yami: Will you get back to the Crystal thing next chapter?  
  
Me: Yes! And I have a special offer for my reviewer!  
  
Yami: What's that?  
  
Me: If you review you get to hug or kiss Yami or Yugi!  
  
Yami: Hey I never agreed to that!  
  
Me: Tuff! Anyway please review cause Yami needs a hug! ^_^  
  
Yami: No I don't!  
  
Me: Oh well your getting one anyway! (glomps Yami)  
  
Yami: X_X help . . . . . cant . . . . . . .breathe 


	10. YOU!

Me: YEAH! I got more reviews! I just checked them! I'm so happy ^________^  
  
Yami: Can we get started now! I wanna fined out what happened to Crystal!  
  
Me: Okay I'll get started!  
  
Yami: ^________^  
  
Me: Okay when we last left Crystal and Mokuba they were walking through the park and were talking suddenly Crystal fell to the ground unconscious. So there you go and now back 2 da fic!  
  
Mokuba turned around and saw Crystal lying on the ground behind her a man in a black suit was smiling. He glanced over at Mokuba "Come on kid! I have orders to take you to Kaiba Corp. head quarters."  
  
Mokuba bent down and looked at Crystal she was out cold. He then turned and glared at the man "You jerk! I'm not going with you! I bet you don't even work at Kaiba Corp!"  
  
"Listen brat! Either come quiet or I'm gonna hurt ya!" The man said gruffly.  
  
Mokuba tried to get up and run but the man had him by the waist in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Ha Looks like your gonna take a little trip!" The man joked as he through Mokuba over his shoulder. He glanced back at Crystal "She'll be out for about an hour. I'll just drop you of at the car and come back and get her" And the man did just that.  
  
By the time they got to Kaiba Corp. Mokuba had worn him self out by yelling and struggling he was asleep. Crystal was still out.  
  
"She's going to wake up soon," The man said as another guy in a suit came up to the car. "Take the kid to a doctor make sure they check over him good. Kaiba will kill us if anything happens to him"  
  
"What about her?" the man said gesturing to Crystal.  
  
"Her? I'm supposed to take her to Kaiba."  
  
"She's gonna get it!"  
  
The man grinned, "Well you take the brat and I take the girl!"  
  
"Okay see ya!" With that the second man opened the door and pulled Mokuba out. He set him over his shoulder and headed off toward the infirmary.  
  
The first man looked back Crystal was awake she was just coming to. He hurried to the back and grabbed her.  
  
"Hey! Let go!"  
  
The man grinned evilly "Sorry princess but you're coming with me!" He pulled her hands behind her back so she couldn't move them. And with that they headed toward Kaiba's Office.  
  
****************  
  
Kaiba sat in his office thinking quietly /Well they found Mokuba. Now however took him is going to pay! First I'll take care of them! Then I'll go and check on Mokuba/ Kaiba was julted from his thoughts by a yell "LET ME GO! I KNOW MY RIGHTS! DO YOU HERE ME LET ME GO!" Kaiba froze /That sounds like no couldn't be. I'm just paranoid/ He listened there was a little muffled yelling and a knock at the door. Kaiba took a deep breath.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
A man holding Crystal came in he had his arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth. She noticed Kaiba as she finally pulled his hand away.  
  
"YOU!" they said in unison.  
  
Me: There ya go sorry it so short! I wanted to get it out! I have school tomorrow and I wont be able to update as much!  
  
Yami: . . . . . . .  
  
Me: Yami you're the comment person sat something!  
  
Yami: . . . . . . .  
  
Me: O_O Yami?  
  
Yami: . . . . . . .  
  
Me: Ahhhhhhh! Stop! I can't stand it! (runs off yelling)  
  
Yami: ^_^ haha works every time. Oh review please! 


	11. Regret

Me: The fist week of school is over! Yeah! I'm sorry if my updates are starting to get slower but it's the evil home works fault! But I'm here and ready to write! And I must say that this is my favorite chapter so far! Hehe you'll find out soon enough!  
  
Yami: T_T somebody called me an idiot! Waaaaaaaaa!  
  
Me: Awww! Poor Yami! (hugs Yami) It's okay a love you even if you are an idiot  
  
Yami: Hey!  
  
Me: Well, truth hurts! Anyway on wit da fic!  
  
Last time on Shadow Duelist: Kaiba's man had caught Mokuba and Crystal. They where then taken to Kaiba Corp. headquarters. Mokuba was taken to the doctor and Crystal was taken to Kaiba's office where the to met face to face . . . . . . .  
  
"KAIBA! What the hell is going on?!" Crystal yelled finally pulling out of the guards grip.  
  
He stared at her anger and hurt in his eyes "What's a matter didn't think you'd get caught?"  
  
"Caught? Doing what?" she said irratededly.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you kidnapped Mokuba!"  
  
Crystal's eyes widened "Kidnap? Why would I kidnap Mokuba?!"  
  
"You tell me?!" he glared at "Your sick you now that SICK!" he yelled the last part  
  
Crystal glared at him "I'm SICK? Well incase you forgot YOU kidnapped ME!"  
  
"That's different! And I didn't kidnap you I caught you!"  
  
Crystal couldn't help but smirk "You caught me?! What am I a fugitive? I was taking a walk. Is that against the law? Or maybe I'm in trouble because I wasn't supposed to walk on the grass!" she said sarcastically.  
  
The guard grabbed her arm and lifted her in the air "You little brat! You should show more respect to people that are better than you!"  
  
"Hey! Let go that hurts!" she said struggling to free herself from the man's grip. Kaiba nodded and the man let go. Crystal looked at her wrist it was starting to bruise.  
  
Kaiba smirked seeing her wrist "That's only a sample of what I'm going to do to you. Mokuba is the most important thing in my life. And I'll make you pay for hurting him", he said it with all the anger and hate he could. (And that's a lot!)  
  
Crystal looked at the ground a minute and sighed. After a few seconds she looked into Kaiba's eyes but this time her eyes were pleading and it looked like she was trying to hold back tears "Seto I would never hurt Mokuba. I know you love him but listen to me. I swear I would never do anything to hurt him or you . . . . . . . "  
  
Kaiba looked at her. He was being torn in two. His mind saw her as an enemy someone who had lied and hurt Mokuba someone that should be punished. But his heart saw her as an innocent. That part of him wanted to hold her and comfort her. Tell her he was sorry and everything would be all right. Kaiba sighed as he finally pushed those feeling out of his mind.  
  
"I'm done listening to your lies." He said flatly. Kaiba glanced at the guard "I really don't care what you do with her" with that he walked out.  
  
Crystal watched him stunned "But I-" she was cut off by the guard as he punched her in the stomach.  
  
"I'll teach you respect one way or another!" he said as he kicked her in her ribs.  
  
Crystal slowly stood up holding her side "If you don't mind I think I'll pass. I'm not big on school during the weekend" she grinned a little.  
  
"Well well aren't we mouthy. I guess I'll just have to beat it out if you!" he grabbed her by her shirt collar and threw her across the room and into the wall. But instead of falling or showing any sign of pain she turned around and glared at him. The man was taken back by this she seemed different she was more confident and something he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
'Crystal' glanced at the door then him "You're lucky. Normally I would beat the $h*t out of you but I have to catch up to someone." With that said she ran past the stunned guard and out of Kaiba's office unfortunately for her their where two other guards outside the door. But after a few well-placed punches they were unconscious on the ground. However just as she was about to leave she felt a blow to her head she turned around just in time to see the other guard but her vision started to blur and she fell to the ground. The guard grinned evilly.  
  
"Time for your lesson" he said as he pulled her up by her collar. He punched her in her gut several times. Next, he through Crystal to the ground and kicked her in the ribs he laughed evilly as he kick her a second time. There was a crack sound. /I must have broken one of her ribs/ he just laughed harder and continued kicking her.  
  
****Meanwhile****  
  
A very angry Mokuba sat on the table. He had woken up a few minutes ago and refused to listen or cooperate.  
  
"I don't care what you say! I want SETO!" Mokuba yelled he wasn't sure if they really worked for his brother. He just wanted Kaiba. And the fact that Crystal was missing made him want Seto even more. Finally the little boys wish was granted as a farmiller figure came in the room.  
  
"SETO! You're here!" Mokuba yelled as he jumped into Kaiba's arms. The older boy couldn't help but smile as his brother buried his face into him.  
  
"Calm down Mokuba. I'm here." Kaiba looked over at the doctor. "Is everything alright?" he said a little nervous.  
  
"Nope, he's fine"  
  
Kaiba ruffled the boys hair "That's good to here"  
  
Mokuba suddenly remembered Crystal and he panicked "Seto, is Crystal all right? That's man hit her pretty hard! Is she gonna be okay?"  
  
Kaiba looked at his younger brother shocked "Mokuba! She kidnapped you! Why do you care if she's all right?"  
  
Mokuba raised an eyebrow "Kidnapped? Crystal didn't kidnap me. She helped me when to bullies where picking on me and she helped me find a gift for you." Mokuba dug in his pocket and pulled out the gray bow he handed it to Kaiba. "I hope you like it."  
  
Kaiba opened the small box and pulled out the Crystal dragon "Mokuba it's wonderful!" Kaiba hugged his younger brother. Suddenly it hit him /All I said to her and . . . . . . ./ Kaiba hurried out the room toward his office with Mokuba right behind him.  
  
****In the office****  
  
Crystal yelled out in pain as the man slammed her against the wall. He through her to the ground and smiled  
  
"Lets see if those ribs still hurt!" he said as he pressed his foot into her abdomen. He smiled at the yell of pain. Crystal was unconscious but she still felt it. And at seeing her pain the man pressed his foot in harder. Suddenly Kaiba burst through the door.  
  
"Stop!" Kaiba yelled at the guard. He just stood there with a stupid look on his face. "GET OUT!" Kaiba yelled angrily. The guard hurried out of the room.  
  
Mokuba ran over to Crystal he looked her over a minute. There was a gash in her left arm and there was a little stream of blood coming out of her mouth. "Wake up!" Mokuba yelled as he started to shake her. However since she had broken ribs this wasn't a good idea. And she let Mokuba know by yelling out in pain. He turned and looked at Kaiba "What happened? Why did that man hurt her?!" Mokuba demanded.  
  
Kaiba looked away ashamed at what he had done. /I'm such an idiot! Look what I've done! I'll never forgive myself! / Kaiba gently picked Crystal up and gestured for Mokuba to follow him.  
  
"Where are we going big brother?" Mokuba ask nervously  
  
"Home"  
  
***At the mansion***  
  
Crystal slowly opened her eyes at first everything was blurry but than it got clear. However before she could move a black blur wrapped itself around her.  
  
"Hello . . . Mokuba!" Crystal said tying to keep from yelling out in pain. "If . . . you . . .don't mind. You're . . . . . hurting . . . . . me" At that Mokuba released his death grip on Crystal.  
  
"Sorry! Its just I was worried about you!"  
  
Crystal glanced around the room "Mokuba where am I?"  
  
"Let me explain . . . . . . . . . ." Okay so Mokuba explains all the stuff that happened. (What you expect me to type that all over again? I don't think sooooo. Anyway on wit da story)  
  
"So Seto brought you here and wrapped up your cuts" Mokuba said happily.  
  
"Yeah, he also CAUSED the cuts" Crystal said bitterly.  
  
Mokuba sighed "Please Crystal. Seto didn't know he was upset because he thought I was hurt. You see I'm the only family he has left and vice versa."  
  
Crystal looked away from Mokuba "Well . . . . ."  
  
"You should have seen the look on his face. He felt horrible and you know he didn't have to bring you back here," Mokuba pointed out.  
  
"True . . . . . say where is Kaiba"  
  
Mokuba looked at the door "Well, he wanted to be alone he's in his room. And he hasn't come out in awhile."  
  
Crystal couldn't help but feel bad "Where is his room?"  
  
Mokuba looked at her a minute debating if he should tell her. He finally caved "It's the last room in this hallway. It's on the left."  
  
Crystal nodded "Thanks Mokuba"  
  
The little boy smiled "It's okay! Listen I'll be watching T.V in the living room if you need me"  
  
Crystal smiled "Okay bye" Mokuba left happily. Leaving Crystal to her thoughts. /Well, he did bring me here and Mokuba DID say he felt guilty. Oh my god! I can't believe this after everything that happened I couldn't stay mad at him! Damn Seto! Why do you have to be so screwed up! And why do I have to care . . . . . /  
  
****In Kaiba's room****  
  
~~ Kaiba's point of view ~~  
  
I paced back and fourth trying to sort through my feelings. I was mad at myself for hurting Crystal. Mad at Mokuba for sneaking of. Mad at Crystal for caring about Mokuba. Mad at myself for being such an asshole. I was mad at everybody and at the same time I wasn't.  
  
"Crystal I'm sorry" I whispered holding back the tears that threatened to come pouring out.  
  
I never had met a girl like her she was intoxicating. When I was around her I was whole complete even happy. But when we where apart she was all I could think about.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now" I said softly. And it was true. What small chance I had with her before was gone. I mean what was I supposed to do go: I'm sorry for ordering a man to beat the $h*t out of you. Will you go out with me? Kaiba chuckled. That should work. Yeah like h*ll it would.  
  
I slowly walked over to the balcony in my room. It had a beautiful view of the back yard. Must of the time I would sit up here and watch Mokuba play. I sat there looking at the trees and the sky until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there was Crystal.  
  
~~Normal (or end Kaiba's view)~~  
  
"Um I'm sorry to barge in but I knocked and nobody answered. If you want me to leave I can" Crystal said nervously.  
  
Kaiba shook his head "No, It's all right"  
  
There was an awkward silence. Kaiba finally snapped.  
  
"Crystal, I swear to god I never meant for. Well I didn't want. I would never." Kaiba struggled to find words to explain.  
  
"Never hurt you or Mokuba" Crystal said questionably.  
  
He looked at the ground "Yeah"  
  
"You know I have the right to be p*$$ed off"  
  
"I know" he looked her in the eyes "I except it"  
  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you." Crystal said softly "But I can't be mad. You were worried about Mokuba. You did all that out of love and I can't be mad at you for that" she smiled at him "And you admitted you made a mistake"  
  
Kaiba smiled back at her "Only you would think like that"  
  
She grinned more "Thank you"  
  
Kaiba sighed, "Lets get out of here"  
  
Crystal looked over at him "that's the best idea you have had all day" with that they headed to the living room were Mokuba sat on the floor was watching a movie.  
  
"Mind if we join you?" Kaiba asked ruffling the boy's hair.  
  
Mokuba giggled "Sure"  
  
Kaiba and Crystal sat on the coach. The movie went on for a little bit longer until the phone rang.  
  
Mokuba sprang up "I'll get it!" he said happily. When he returned he was grinning ear-to-ear "Brother, my friend Joe is having a sleepover can I go PLEASE!" Mokuba gave Kaiba his best puppy dog pout and it worked.  
  
"Okay, Call me when you need to be picked up. And have fun"  
  
Mokuba ran up stars got packed and left in a total of 3 seconds. This left Kaiba and Crystal alone watching the movie. It was a very good movie just very long. By the time the finale credits ran they were both fast asleep. (Mhuhahaha *cough* I mean how cute ^_^)  
  
Kaiba slowly opened his eyes. It took him a couple of seconds to grasp what was going on. He was laying on the couch on his side. That was normal what shocked him was Crystal. He had his arm around her. She was cuddled into his chest. It was odd part of him was shocked and another part was content. Kaiba's stirring had caused Crystal to wake up. She slowly raised her head so they were only inches apart. Kaiba looked at her he couldn't hold the feelings back. He leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Me: Awwww! I can't wait to post the next chapter!  
  
Yami: So post it!  
  
Me: I have to write it ya moron!  
  
Yami: T_T Nobody likes me!  
  
Me: So?  
  
Yami: I hate you!  
  
Me: ^_^ Thank you! Yami you can do the ending!  
  
Yami: YES! Anyway please review! We need at least 3 reviews to continue. Others wise you'll never ever find out what happens and it will eat away at you're soul Mhuhahahaha!  
  
Me: O_O Um thanks 


	12. feelings and a wigged out Yami B

Anime-Babe: Hi! Sorry for the long delay but I've been sooooooo busy with school and my parents have limited the amount of time I can spend on the computer! IT'S SICK AND SO WRONG!  
  
Yami: She's been like this 4 awhile  
  
Anime-Babe: INJUSTICE! THAT'S WHAT IT IS! INJU- *notices people staring at her* -_-() Um sorry I got of track.  
  
Yami: Can we get on with the fic? I want to see what happens!  
  
Anime-Babe: Since when have you had an interest in Kaiba's personal life?  
  
Yami: Well I want to see Crystal reject him and watch him make a fool of himself. Then see him go into depression and have his life fall apart before his very eyes.  
  
Anime-Babe: O_O Yami, just go ahead and keep living in that fantasy world.  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Anime-Babe: Anyway on wit da fic!  
  
*****Crystal's Point of View*****  
  
I felt Seto's warm lips against mine and melted. /This cant be happening! No way I must be dreaming/ But all my fear and doubt disappeared when I felt his strong arms pull me close to him deeping the kiss. I mentally groaned I would have loved to stay like this but I really needed to breath. So I gently placed my hands on his chest and pulled away . . . . . . .  
  
*****End Point Of View*****  
  
Kaiba felt his heart shatter as Crystal pulled away from him. / I suppose I deserve it. What was I thinking?! She said she wasn't mad not I-love-you! I shouldn't have forced myself on her li-/ but before Seto could continue with his emotional bashing Crystal spoke.  
  
"Seto-" she began but he cut her off.  
  
"I know. I shouldn't of. Please don't think I'm some sick pervert I just. You're so. I didn't wa-"  
  
Crystal gently placed her finger to Kaiba's lips "I wasn't finished. You think too much Seto." And with that the girl snuggled into his chest and added "Just a few more minutes."  
  
The blue-eyed boy stared down at the girl. A mixture of joy, fear, and curiosity filled him. /She's not mad! Or maybe she's just out of it. Should I let her sleep? I know I wouldn't mind it but. . ./ Then what Crystal said echoed in his mind "You think to much Seto". He grinned /She's right/ with that the brunette shifted gently until he was comfortable. And fell asleep.  
  
  
  
What are little couple failed to think of was the time. Seto naturally woke up at 6:00 so he wouldn't be late for school. But today it seems they are a little bit occupied with other stuff so we'll leave them alone. Instead lets pay a visit to Ryou and his Yami! Who shall be referred to as Bakura! Oh and: /* Light to his Yami*/ // Yami to his light // /thought in general/ (Bakura can read Ryou's / thought but Ryou can only read Bakuras // thoughts does that make any sense? Oh well back 2 da fic!  
  
Ryou groaned as he walked down the steps /I hate Monday. I wish the weekend would last forever/  
  
// Stop whining! All morning long I hate Monday! I hate school! SHUT UP ALREADY! // Bakura hollered from his soul room.  
  
Ryou winced his Yami had stopped beating him and they were at an odd truce. And Ryou didn't want to push it. /* Sorry Bakura*/  
  
The ring began to glow and Bakura appeared beside his light "Whatever, I'm going to get some coffee"  
  
"Oh okay" Ryou said nervously. And followed his Yami into the kitchen.  
  
After Ryou had finished a bowl of cereal (and Bakura had polished of 3 cups of coffee) Ryou got up and headed toward the living room but before he could leave Bakura spoke.  
  
"Ryou what do you know about that girl. Crystal was her name right?"  
  
Ryou turned and looked at his Yami nervously "Um w . . .why?" he asked worried that his Yami had taken an interest in his friend. Bakura knew what his light was thinking and chuckled.  
  
"Relax, I wouldn't dream of hurting her. She looks farmiler that's all." The ancient spirit lied about the last part. /There is no way I'm going to tell him about Artemis/  
  
Ryou looked at his Yami curiously "Well she just moved here from America. She's really nice and she's working at the turtle game shop. And I think she has a thing for Seto-" But he stopped at the look on Bakura's face.  
  
The normally calm cool and collect spirit was in shock. All the color had drained from his face and his eyes were so big they seemed like they were going to swallow his face. "YOU MEAN THAT RICH LITTLE SON OF A BITCH IS! IF HE LAYS ONE GREASY LITTLE FINGER ON HER I'LL TEAR THAT A$$ H0LE TO PICIESE!" Bakura hollered at the top of his lungs. Poor Ryou was in shock.  
  
"B . . .Bakura are y. .you okay?" The boy said weakly.  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou like he had six heads /is he THAT stupid? No, I'm not fine! Someone who looks exactly like my sister shows up! And she's in love with Kaiba! But I don't know it Artemis. Hell who am I kidding she's dead and she's been dead for 5000 years. I suppose I should accept that . . .. / Bakura's eyes softened as he looked at Ryou "My light you are so lucky. And I'm sorry if I startled you with my outburst now I think you should get going it's 6:45 and you don't want to be late" With that Bakura disappeared into the ring. Leaving behind a very startled Ryou.  
  
/did Bakura just say he was sorry? I don't get it one minute he's having a conniption fit the next he's well nice! I hope he's okay he seemed kinda sad/ Ryou pondered on like this as he finished getting ready for school. However by the time he was ready it was 7:15 so Ryou decided to take a shortcut through the park. As he walked along he noticed something up ahead was shimmering in the grass. He hurried along and saw a Crystal jewelry box lying by the side of the road.  
  
/* Wow Bakura look at this! Somebody must be nuts just to leave something so nice in the road*/  
  
Ryou heard Bakura grumble and the millennium ring glow. Ryou gently picked up the box and showed it to  
  
Bakura (he just came out of the ring) "Isn't it lovely Bakura! Look there's a silver thing in the center it looks like a medal. And it's in Egyptian! It must be very old!" The young boy said proudly as he looked at the box. Not even noticing the shocked look on Bakura's face.  
  
/ How. . . . How can this be? That the jewelry box I gave Artemis on her 16th birthday! That thing is over 5000 years old! She must have cast a spell on it to make it on breakable. But if she died the spell should have disappeared. So that means she . . .. She's "ALIVE" Bakura yelled happily. As he jumped in the air temporarily losing his calm attitude. Ryou looked at his Yami nervously.  
  
"Um Bakura are you feeling okay?" the white haired boy asked nervously.  
  
The older boy smiled and nodded "Never better Ryou never better. Now give me that box I need to be certain it's what I think it is."  
  
Ryou was about to ask what he meant but decided against it instead he handed Bakura the box and said "Well I need to get going I don't wanna be late"  
  
Bakura just nodded as he took the box and disappeared.  
  
Ryou sighed as he set out for school /I have a feeling my life is going to get a lot more interesting/  
  
(Anime-Babe: If only Ryou know how right he was Mhuhahahahahaha!)  
  
****Back at the Kaiba Mansion****  
  
Crystal and Kaiba are still lying on the couch but now Kaiba is lying on his back and Crystal is resting her head on his chest.  
  
"That's why it's just you and Mokuba" Crystal said with her eyes still closed.  
  
Kaiba nodded "So what about you?" he felt her body tense at the question.  
  
"I . . .don't have any family. At least I can't remember any. I've been alone most of my life to tell the truth" she braced herself for what he was about to do laugh, make fun of her, pretend to pity her she had heard it all and was prepared for whatever he could throw. Or so she thought.  
  
Seto pulled Crystal closer and whispered into her ear "Not anymore"  
  
Those words shocked Crystal. She felt her eyes brimming with tears. "Seto . . . " she began as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you," she said as tears stained her face.  
  
Kaiba gently brushed them away "I love you"  
  
Anime-Babe: Yeah! Done! Do you people know how hard it is to write something like this when you have to little sisters running around bugging you! I mean it just ruins the atmosphere! But enough of that. Sorry again I took so long!  
  
Yami: O_O I cant believe it! The like each other! That ruins my fun!  
  
Anime-Babe: Well duh! It's not Angst! But on the good side you get some action in later chapters!  
  
Yami: You keep saying that!  
  
Artemis: I want a bigger part in the next chapter!  
  
Anime-Babe+Yami: How did you get here?  
  
Artemis: *shrugs*  
  
Anime-Babe: Well now that you're here please do the last note!  
  
Artemis: Sure why not. Anyway please review! If you do you get a Yami or a Seto plushie!  
  
Yami: O_O WHAT were did you get those?!  
  
Artemis: I'm a sorceress! I can do anything! But we'll talk more on that later so please review if you do you get a Yami or a Seto plushie! Personally I like the Yami doll! ^_~  
  
Yami: X_X 


	13. fish sticks!

Anime-Babe: Hello! My wonderful audience!  
  
Artemis: Hi!  
  
Yami: Yeah whatever  
  
Anime-Babe: Yami why are you so moody? We got a lot of reviews AND I brought your girlfriend in on this!  
  
Artemis: Yeah Yami dont be so depressing!  
  
Yami: (eyes fill up with tears) I'm sorry it just just  
  
Artemis: Just what?  
  
Anime-Babe: Did Tea beat you up again?  
  
Artemis: O_O You mean TEA beat YAMI up?! (Starts laughing)  
  
Yami: SHE DIDN'T 'BEAT' ME UP SHE JUST GAVE ME A BLACK EYE!  
  
Anime-Babe: Is there a difference?  
  
Artemis: (rolling on floor laughing with tears streaming down her face) Y . . .Yami got b . . .beaten up by TEA! (Laughs even harder)  
  
Anime-Babe: Right anyway is that why your upset?  
  
Yami: Well no not exactly  
  
Artemis: (Still laughing) c. .can't breath!  
  
Anime-Babe: O_O Um ignore her. Anyway why are you so moody?  
  
Yami: Promise you wont laugh?  
  
Anime-Babe: Well I can't speak 4 Artemis but I won't laugh.  
  
Artemis: X_X  
  
Anime-Babe: Wow she REALLY couldn't breath!  
  
Yami: Shouldn't we see if she's okay?  
  
Anime-Babe: Na! Just get on with it! Your mad because . . .  
  
Yami: Yes, Well Bakura said well he said  
  
Anime-Babe: SPIT IT OUT!  
  
Yami: BAKURA SAID MY HAIR LOOKED LIKE A HIPPY FERN!  
  
Anime-Babe: O_O That's it?  
  
Yami: Yup  
  
Anime-Babe: Idiot! Anyway a warning before I start the fic  
  
Warning: THE MAN EATING SOCK DREAMS RETURN! (Don't ask I doubt if anybody saw the humor in those) Slight Seto and Joey bashing. A little fluff (I cant help it!) EVIL FISH STICKS! No seriously there are fish sticks in this chapter. Oh and before I forget Yami gets well heh heh read and find out  
  
Yami: -_- that doesn't sound good.  
  
Anime-Babe: I know but its good trust me! Anyway on wit da fic!  
  
Crystal struggled with the bandages for the millionth time in a row. She and Kaiba had talked for a while before they got up. He was making breakfa- lunch and she was trying to rebandag her wounds. It was mostly little cuts but the gash on her right arm and 2 broken ribs were the main problems.  
  
"Damn bandages," she muttered under her breath. And then Crystal went back to work trying to get the bandages just right.  
  
Meanwhile Kaiba was in the kitchen making breakfas- er lunch.  
  
****Bakura's Soul Room****  
  
"AHHHH MAN EATING SOCK!" Bakura yelled as he woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
"Thank god it was only a dream," Bakura said as he sat down on his bed. He was about to lay back done when the jewelry box caught his eye. It had been resting on his bed but it now rested in his hands. The white haired Egyptian looked at the box and smiled.  
  
"Artemis, I know you're alive. And I have no doubt that you have some connection to that girl Crystal. But don't worry my sister I promise I WILL get to the bottom of this" With that Bakura placed the box back on it's stand.  
  
"I think I'll see what my light is up to"  
  
Ryou was sitting at lunch happily munching away at his sandwich listening to Joey and Tristen argue over which was better Cyber Commander or Flaming Swordsman.  
  
"FLAMING SWORDSMAN WOOPS CYBER COMMANDERS BUTT!" Joey yelled over at his friend.  
  
Tristen growled "OH PLEASE MY HIGHTECH WEAPONS WOULD BEAT YOUR PUNY LITTLE SWORD ANY DAY OF THE WEEK!"  
  
The blonde exploded "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SWORDSMAN! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BLADE!" At this Joey picked up a fish stick and shouted "UNGAURD"  
  
Tristen grinned and also picked up a fish stick "DIE BY MY FISH YOU DOG!"  
  
Joeys eye started to twitch "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DOG! WHO DA HELL YA THINK YA IS KAIBA!"  
  
Tristen grinned, "I'm sorry I forgot that's your 'pet name'"  
  
Joey exploded at this "OH MY GOD! WHT ARE YA SOME SICK MINDED FREAK! I'm NOT GAY AND EVEN IF I WAS I WOULDN'T DATE SETO!-" froze he looked around. The whole cafeteria was staring at him /Oh shit/  
  
Bakura (he had been watching from his soul room) was laughing his butt off. "Hahahahahahaha just when I thought that blonde couldn't get any stupider!" But Bakura paused "Come to think of it I haven't seen Kaiba. And I haven't seen- AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
***At the Kaiba Mansion***  
  
Seto stared at the scene before him. Crystal was STILL trying to get the bandages right with no avail. Finally after 5 minutes of watching Kaiba spoke "Need help?"  
  
Crystal whirled around. "Oh um Seto hi" she said weakly. He chuckled at the embarrassed look on her face. Crystal was bright red. But Seto regained his composer and walked over to her.  
  
"Here let me help" before Crystal could respond he was at work. He gently touched her side feeling for the injured ribs. His hands were firm yet soft and he worked quickly (Oh that didn't sound right!) Kaiba had bandaged up both wounds in a matter of seconds.  
  
"There all done" he said putting the bandages away.  
  
Crystal was still blushing "Thanks"  
  
Suddenly there was a ringing sound "Um I'll be right back" Seto said as he headed for the phone. However when he picked it up . . .  
  
"KAIBA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Bakura screamed into the phone. (He had taken over Ryou and gone to a pay phone. And remember Seto didn't know this was his Yami)  
  
"Ryou? Are you feeling okay?" Seto said nervously.  
  
"DON'T YOU PLAY SWEET TO ME YOU MONEY GRUBBING MAN WHORE!!!!"  
  
Kaiba had to hold the phone a foot from his ear " RYOU! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? AND I'M NOT!" Kaiba shouted back. However he was still puzzled at what had sparked the normally quiet teens out burst.  
  
"LISTEN I SWAER I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND- (sound of shuffling) LET ME GO! (More shuffling) DAMN BAKURA! (Joey) LET GO! (Bakura) (Silence)  
  
Kaiba looked at the phone nervously before he put it down and walked away /Never trust the quiet ones/  
  
Anime-Babe: YEAH! I'm done the chapter and I'm going 2 Hershey Park tomorrow!  
  
Artemis: Wasn't Yami supposed to be in this chapter?  
  
Yami: YEAH!  
  
Anime-Babe: Well I'll add you in next chapter!  
  
Yami: Yeah right! I'm never in the chapters!  
  
Artemis: HEY! I was only in one chapter so far!  
  
Anime-Babe: ENOUGH! Somebody do the closing thing so I can go to bed!  
  
Artemis: OH I WILL!  
  
Anime-Babe: K  
  
Artemis: Okay so please review. Um if you do you get you get . . . A hug from Yami, Seto or Bakura!  
  
Yami: WHAT!!!!  
  
Artemis: Well see ya next chapter Bye! ^__^  
  
Yami: -_- Ra save us 


	14. playing'

Anime-Babe: Hello! Did every body enjoy the last chapter? (Huge applause from reviewers) I'll take that as a yes ^_^  
  
Artemis: -_- great now she'll NEVER shut up  
  
Yami: -_- Are future is looking grim  
  
Anime-Babe: Awwww! Come on guys I'm not THAT bad  
  
Yami + Artemis: YES YOU ARE!  
  
Anime-Babe: I bet YOURE jealous. But than again why shouldn't you be. I mean I AM a brilliant writer. And I'm loved and adored by my fans. Oh yes the people love me (yaps on)  
  
Yami: O_O() this is going to be a LOOOONG chapter  
  
Artemis: (nods)  
  
Anime-Babe: (obliviously rambling on) But genius like mine IS SOOO RARE. I guess I'm just gifted. (Continues on)  
  
Artemis: (to reviewers) You just HAD to go and compliment her didn't you! Well now look what you've done!  
  
Anime-Babe: But seriously I'm nothing without you reviewers you made this fic possible. You helped me climb the writing mountain. You helped me walk the trail of story vile. You . . . (continues on like this)  
  
Yami: God now she's just milking it!  
  
Artemis: Yup. And I thought Tea was bad.  
  
Yami: (eyes grow wide) T. .Tea? (Looks around nervously) where where is she? DON'T LET HER GET MEEEEEE! (Runs away screaming)  
  
Anime-Babe: (Realizes Yami ran away) YAMI WAIT! COME BACK! (Runs after Yami)  
  
Artemis: O_O Um okay THAT was weird (looks around nervously) Well so um since everybody else left I guess we should start the fic.  
  
Yami: (runs past Artemis) TEA NOOOOOO! STAY BACK!!!!!  
  
Anime-Babe: (still chasing him) YAMI!!!!!!!  
  
Artemis: -_- please pity me  
  
"Talking" /thought/ /*Light to Yami*/ //Yami to Light//  
  
Warning- Cussing, Kaiba pinning Crystal down O_O() that didn't sound right! Anyway a jealous Yami. Prince Albert in a can? Yami and Bakura about 2 go whoop @$$ on Kaiba. Tickle fights and the word man-whore being used a lot. (Don't ask -_-)  
  
  
  
Seto walked into the living room were Crystal was sitting.  
  
"So who called?" she said in a cheerful tone  
  
Kaiba stood there a moment before he answered "Well, Ryou called."  
  
Crystal gave him a quizzical look "Ryou? Why did he call?"  
  
Seto shrugged "I'm not sure. He just called me a man-whore and an ass hole"  
  
Crystal looked at Kaiba like he had four heads "Are you sure it was Ryou? That REALLY doesn't sound like him"  
  
The brunet sighed, "I know that. But I'm sure it was Ryou's voice. Although his voice was deeper and he sounded I don't know darker"  
  
Crystal grinned "See it was probably Joey doing a prank call"  
  
"I guess that makes sense. But Joeys more the Prince-Albert-in-a-can type" At this Crystal chuckled.  
  
"Come on sit down relax. I already ruined any chances of you having a 'productive' day so enjoy!" Crystal sad happily.  
  
Seta's face grew serious "You didn't ruin my day," he said as he sat down beside her /in fact you made it a million times better/  
  
Crystal snuggled into him "Well I love you even if you are a man-whore" she said as she closed her eyes. Seto glared at her. But he began to trace his finger around on her stomach Crystal began a muffled giggle and Kaiba grinned.  
  
"Are we tickilish?" he said with a devious smile.  
  
Crystal turned red "Off course not!" she said as she sat up.  
  
But the CEO just smiled evilly "Oh okay" but as he finished he lunged for Crystal. She in turn let out a yelp and ran with Seto in hot pursuit.  
  
  
  
Hmmmm what ever happened to Bakura? Well let's see! (Note- The fallowing is happening as the events above are)  
  
"LET ME GO!" Bakura yelled as Yami and Joey tried to hold him down.  
  
The two had bean walking down the hallway when they saw Bakura yelling man- whore into the phone. Needless to say they immediately tried to calm him down *and shut him up*  
  
Yami (Yugi let him take over) glared at the ancient spirit "Damn Bakura calm down!"  
  
Bakura stopped and stared into Yami's eyes "HOW CAN YOU BE CALM!" he shouted angrily.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow "Why shouldn't I be calm?"  
  
Joey growled, "Don't listen ta him Yami! He just wants ta trick ya an take yer puzzle! "  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes "Damn fool stay out of this"  
  
Joey fumed "Why I outta!"  
  
Yami looked at the blonde nervously "Hold on Joey" he turned to Bakura "Okay thief you 5 seconds to spill it" Bakura stared at him blankly "Spill what? I don't have a beverage."  
  
Yami closed his eyes /why me? What have I done to deserve THIS?!/ Yami opened his eyes and glared at Bakura "Tell me why you're so ticked off"  
  
Bakura emitted a low growl "Fine, but just you" he said motioning to Joey  
  
The blonde fumed "HEY! I HEARD DAT! ME AN YAMI ARE A TEAM SO IT'S BOTH OF US OR NONE! GOT DAT YA CRAZY THEIF?!"  
  
Yami sighed, "Joey, go away"  
  
The blonde stared at him a minute "Um dude ya sure?"  
  
"Yes now go. The others are probably worried"  
  
Joey shrugged "K man see ya!" with that the blonde ran off toward the cafeteria.  
  
Bakura grinned, "Finally I thought he would never leave"  
  
Yami shook his head "Bakura who did you call a man-whore?"  
  
"Kaiba, that no good son of a bitch man-whore!"  
  
"You mean you called Seto Kaiba a man-whore?!" Yami said shocked at Bakura out burst "I mean he's an egotistical, know it all, over protective and stubborn not to mention arrogant and delusional. But I honestly don't see man-whore in there."  
  
Bakura leaned over and whispered something in Yami's ear. He than pulled away and waited for Yami's expression.  
  
The pharaohs left eye started to twitch "He a . . .and her both. Artemis him, him Artemis . . .HELL NO!" Yami shouted as he glared at Bakura.  
  
The white haired Yami glared back at him "Don't go whoop @$$ on me! It's Kaiba we need to kill!"  
  
Yami froze "Damn we cant go school isn't over yet!"  
  
Bakura grinned evilly "Fine, leave her to the mercy of Kaiba. But don't blame me if she dumps you for that rich @$$"  
  
Yami exploded "ARE YOU KIDDING?! THAT ISNT EVEN A CHOICE! ME OR KAIBA! ANYBODY WITH ABRAIN WOULD PICK ME!"  
  
Bakura's grin widened "Gee Yami was there a hint of jealousy in your voice?"  
  
Yami grabbed Bakura's hand and half pulled half dragged him down the hallway "Come on! We're going to open a can a whoop @$$ on Kaiba!"  
  
Bakura just followed in shock.  
  
"HELP!" Crystal yelled as scurried down the hallway with Kaiba at her heels.  
  
The to had been running around like 5 year olds for about 10 minutes Seto had caught Crystal once but she squirmed free. And the CEO planned on keeping her down this time. (EWWW! That didn't sound right!) Crystal was at the moment running into the front lobby. She slowed just a moment to turn but that moment was all Kaiba needed. To catch her an pin her to the ground (NO! BAD LEMON THOUGHTS!)  
  
"So your not ticklish?" Kaiba said as he tickled Crystal so hard tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Get hahahaha off hahaha me hahahahaha you hahahaha dumb ass!" Crystal yelled between her giggling fits.  
  
Kaiba frowned "Dumb @$$? That's it now you're getting it!" With that Kaiba straddled Crystal (I know it sounds lemony put it's the only word that fits the position there in. So bare with me) He had her pinned so she couldn't move. The CEO was rather enjoying this.  
  
"Please hahaha stop hahaha Seto hahahahaha"  
  
The multibillionaire grinned evilly "Now why would I do a thing like that?" he said still tickling Crystal.  
  
"Hahahaha be hahaha because hahaha shit hahahaha" Crystal gave up trying to talk.  
  
"Well well I guess I could let you go . . . . .for a price" Kaiba said evilly  
  
Crystal had tears streaming down her face from all the laughing "hahahaha man hahahahaha Whore!" she finally got out.  
  
Seto stopped tickling her for a minute "That was low." He said trying to sound hurt.  
  
Crystal grinned "Yeah well the truth hurts" she said with a grin on her face.  
  
Seto was about to counter when there was gasp and somebody murmuring oh my god. The two looked over to see Yugi (really Yami) and Ryou (Really Bakura) standing in the doorway staring at them. Now picture this you see your sister with Kaiba. Bad? Well imagine if you walk in and he is straddled on top of her. A lot worse isn't it? (Note- the 2 were just playing but Bakura doesn't know this.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DÖING?" Bakura yelled at the top of his lungs While Yami just stood their mouth hanging open.  
  
Kaiba needless to say got up quick and looked at Bakura nervously "Now Ryou it's not what you think-" But Bakura cut him off.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU M0THER F*CKING MAN-WHORE! I WAS TALKING TO HER!" he pointed at Crystal who up and standing next to Kaiba.  
  
Now Crystal was a smart girl but she did have her ditzy moments (and now is going to be one of those moments) she didn't realize that Bakura thought they were going to well you know. Whoever she was just a bit pi$$ed at the fact Bakura had yelled at Kaiba.  
  
"RYOU WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she yelled glaring at the albino haired boy.  
  
Bakura was taken back /me? What's wrong with me? She s the one that's been and-/ Bakura shook the thoughts from his head "D@MN IT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Bakura yelled at the girl.  
  
Crystal just looked at him a second before answering "Playing" she said it so flat and plain like it was no big deal.  
  
Bakura's eyes bugged out "playing" he squeaked before he fell to the ground out cold. Yami was still in shock his eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth hanging open.  
  
Crystal shrugged "Gee I never saw someone get so upset. I mean he was just tickling me"  
  
  
  
Anime-Babe: Yes the chapter is done! (Does little happy dance around the room)  
  
Artemis: ^_^() um yeah . . . say where did Yami go  
  
Anime-Babe: (shrugs) some guy came and said he needed to rest.  
  
*Cuts to a room with padded walls. Yami is in a straight jacket*  
  
Yami: Hahahahaha me and my army of fish sticks will rule the world! (Insane laugh) Wait was that no TEA HELP!!!! (Starts running around room being chased by imaginary Tea) HELP MEEE! STAY BACK! FISH STICK HELP YOUR MASTER!  
  
*Back at Crystal's house*  
  
Anime-Babe: Oh before I forget I have something special to tell you.  
  
Artemis: What?  
  
Anime-Babe: TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!! ^________^  
  
Artemis: Cool! ^_^  
  
Anime-Babe: Yup I'm getting the game Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories as one of my gifts!  
  
Artemis: Well we better wrap it up.  
  
Anime-Babe: (nods) okay so please review! It can be your birthday gift 2 me! If you do you get a slice of birthday cake! Anyway see ya next chapter bye! 


	15. Kiddi Chi joins the crew!

Anime-Babe: Hello everybody! I have a special announcement!  
  
Yami: ^_^ Your giving up your life as a writer and becoming a hermit?!  
  
Artemis: (whacks Yami over the head) shut up and let her talk!  
  
Anime-Babe: Thank you, But as I was saying *ahem* ME AND KIDDI CHI HAVE BECOME CO-WRITERS!  
  
Yami: help me -_- now theres 2 of them  
  
Anime-Babe: Well she's really going to help with this fic! (In fact she already fixed all those grammer errors in the older chapters. So Trio worry no more!) Well without farther ado KIDDI CHI!  
  
Kiddi Chi: Um...hi, this is the ever so lovable Kiddi Chi, writer of fanfics for Gundam Wing, Escaflowne and Original Anime. Um, I just got into Yu-Gi-Oh! and um...I LOVE YAMI!  
  
Yami: Dear god...  
  
Kiddi Chi: So, I'm here to help co-write this wonderful fic, which I was a true fan of (you see my reviews). Please check out my own works and some of my friends's too. They're on my profile page. Anyway, thanks for putting me in Anime-babe! I'm gonna love helpin'. EVERYONE BE KIND TO US AND YOU WON'T GET HURT!  
  
Seto: *crumpled heap on the floor* Listen to her! *gasp* *cough cough*  
  
Kiddi Chi: *grins* He didn't give me a fishstick. He wasn't being nice!  
  
Artemis: ON WITH THE FIC! *pushes everyone off the stage*  
  
  
  
/Yami to Yugi/ //Yugi to Yami//  
  
  
  
Yami just gaped at Crystal as she stood there, looking confused.   
  
"Really, what's wrong with you guys?" Crystal asked, looking first at Bakura unconscious on the ground and second at Yami just staring at her.  
  
"Artemis..." Yami whispered, almost a commanding tone.  
  
"Artemis?" Seto asked, an eyebrow cocking. "Yugi are you feeling alright?"   
  
"Yeah. Who's Artemis?" Crystal asked worried if her friend had lost it.  
  
"You...you..?" Yami stuttered. "But.."  
  
"Yugi's gone nuts," Seto whispered to her.  
  
Just then, Crystal went rigid and her form was stiff. It was as if she was frozen in place, not even blinking.  
  
"Crystal?" Seto asked.  
  
/Crystal?/ Yami asked his light. He seemed to snap out of his reverie.  
  
//Don't you remember Yami?// Yugi asked, worried his dark half had indeed lost it.  
  
/This girl,/ Yami thought, speaking mentally. /That's right Yugi. Crystal is her name. She is your friend. But...the resemblence between them is uncanny./  
  
//You're talking about Artemis..aren't you Yami?//  
  
/Artemis..../  
  
Yami tried to mentally push Yugi aside, but then thought better. /Yugi, take over./  
  
//What? But why Yami?//  
  
Yami sighed sadly. /Just do it./  
  
Yugi blinked, staring around the room. "Crystal!" he exclaimed. He ran over to her and Seto.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" Seto asked a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"I don't know for sure," Yugi replied. "I think she's being trapped in her mind right now."  
  
"Trapped?! In her mind?!"  
  
"When a spirit wants to talk to its host, they trap them in their mind. It's the only place where they can hear each other and see each other. That's the only thing I can think of for what she looks like right now."  
  
Kaiba studied her. Her eyes were empty and dark, she seemed to be staring straight towards the wall intently.  
  
******************  
  
Crystal turned around frantically, looking around her to see nothing but black.   
  
/Where? Where is this place?/  
  
"Seto? Mokuba?" she yelled nervously.  
  
A light suddenly flashed before her. She covered her eyes from the bright glow. Then the light receeded to a soft throbbing energy around a girl. A girl that looked like her mirror image Crystal stared in disbelief the girl in front of her had the same blue eyes, yet the girl's seemed to pierce into her very soul and her hair a rich brown color, yet with flashing silver streaks.  
  
  
  
/Who are you?/ she thought, too amazed to speak.  
  
//Mortal child I am Artemis, high sorceress of Egypt. I have sought refuge in your body, using it as my own lair, to await my awakening.// Artemis responded through the mentel link.   
  
/Awakening?/ Crystal asked nervously remembering the dream.  
  
//I have one soul purpose. And it is essential that you help me// Artemis said, a little pleading in her voice.  
  
  
  
/What is it?/ Crystal asked to intrigued to be scared.   
  
//I must destroy Yami, the Pharaoh of Egypt.//   
  
  
  
***Meanwhile back at school***  
  
  
  
Joey, Tristen and Tea sat eating lunch. Tea sat quietly eating her sandwich while the 2 males were whispering and looking over at some girls at the next table.  
  
One girl had long, ebony colored hair and enchanting violet eyes. The other girl had long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. The two were laughing and chatting, unaware of the two boys staring at them.  
  
"You guys," Tea said, putting her sandwhich down for a second. "Don't you think it's weird that Yugi isn't here by now? And what about Bakura?"  
  
"Nah," Joey said.  
  
"He's probably using the restroom or something," Tristen stated. "Give him some peace Tea."  
  
"I think it's very strange," Tea said. "Maybe we should go look for him."  
  
"Come on Tea," Joey replied. "For once, Tristen is right."  
  
Tristen threw a smack towards Joey's face.  
  
They laughed and started talking again, staring at the two girls at the other table.  
  
"I dare you!" Tristen exclaimed.  
  
"I dare ya!" Joey said.  
  
/Boys./ Tea thought.  
  
"Well, I double dog dare you and that's final!" Tristen exclaimed in return.  
  
Joey grinned maliciously, "I TRIPLE DOG DARE YA AND THAT'S FINAL!"  
  
"I HATE YOU JOEY!"  
  
Joey started laughing as Tristen made his way over to the other table, across the cafeteria.  
  
The two girls looked up at him.  
  
"Is there something that you want?" asked the ebony-haired girl.  
  
The blonde-one stifled a small laugh as Tristen started blushing furiously.  
  
"Um," he muttered. "Well you see, my friend Joey Wheeler over there, he um, thinks that you're both, uh...very pretty."  
  
"Is that it?" asked the ebony-haired girl. "Is that what he said?"  
  
"Or is that what you think?" asked the other girl, finally controlling her laughter.  
  
Tristen looked over his shoulder, back at Joey who was laughing his head off. /I hate you Joey! I'll get you back for this!/  
  
Tea crumpled her sandwhich wrapper. /This is so stupid!/  
  
She made her way over to the table.  
  
"I hope you guys feel really bad because making fun of someone like my friend Tristen is downright dumb!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"Tea!" Tristen whispered, nudging her, trying to pull her back.  
  
"No Tristen!" she exclaimed. "I want you to leave him alone! Stop picking on him!"  
  
"Alright," said the ebony-haired girl.  
  
"What?" Tea exclaimed, not used to having someone actually listen to her.  
  
"I said alright," she replied. "I mean if you want us to leave him alone, then we will. I sure wouldn't like it if some girl was trying to pick up my boyfriend either. I understand."  
  
"So, don't worry," the blonde stated, smiling sarcastically. "We'll leave your boyfriend alone."  
  
"What!?" Tea exclaimed. "He's my friend!"  
  
"..And he's a boy," said the violet eyed girl. "So..."  
  
"He is your boyfriend," said the emerald-eyed one.  
  
Tristen had to drag Tea out before she made a scene. Joey followed behind them, laughing his head off.  
  
"Where's Yugi when you need him?" Tristen mumbled to himself.  
  
  
  
Kiddi Chi: The end of this chapter! Hee hee!  
  
Anime-babe: *sigh* my first joint chapter IM SO PROUD! ( starts crying 4 joy)  
  
Yami: O_O um. . . .well Artemis you wanna take this one?  
  
Artemis: okay I'll finish the chapter  
  
Yami: not what I ment  
  
Artemis: Oh well anyway please review cause if ya do you get a man-eating sock toy!  
  
Yami: O_O you guys just get weirder every chapter  
  
Everyone but Yami: ^_^ THANK YOU! 


	16. Confrontations

Kiddi Chi: Hey everyone! It's me! How's everything going?  
  
Reviewers: ...um...  
  
Kiddi Chi: Right...anyway, the wonderful first half of the chapter is written by Anime-babe!  
  
Anime-babe: That's me! ^_^  
  
Kiddi Chi: And the exciting second half, by me! *grins*  
  
Yami: Stop taking up space!  
  
Artemis: Yes! There's finally...well, a little more of me!  
  
Seto: LET'S MOVE ON NOW!  
  
Kiddi Chi/Anime-babe: OUR STORY! SHUT UP!  
  
Everyone else: *wince* Okay, fine!  
  
Kiddi Chi: *cough* So without further adue...  
  
Anime-babe: THE STORY!  
  
  
  
Recap: At this Artemis stiffened up "He is or was the pharaoh of Egypt. He shares a body with the small boy. . . Yugi wasn't it?"  
  
Crystals eyes widened "YOU YOU CANT HURT YUGI!" she yelled with a quiver  
  
of fear in her voice  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile in Yamis Soulroom***  
  
  
  
Yami sat on a throne in the middle of his soulroom. He was deep in thought over a piece of papurus he was reading.  
  
/Soon Artemis soon./  
  
  
  
***Back in the real world***  
  
  
  
"Calm down Kaiba!" Yugi yelled, trying to relax the now frantic CEO.  
  
But it was 2 no avail. Kaiba just looked into Crystal's eyes nervously. "How Yugi? How can I be calm?! For all I know she might be seriously hurt!"  
  
Yugi smiled at Seto. "You really care about her, don't you Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba stoped and looked the tri coloured haired teen in the eyes. "Are you kidding? I love her if anything happend to her I-"  
  
He stoped realizing what he said. "Um I'm going to get a washcloth or something," he mumbled, leaving before Yugi could comment.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Poor Kaiba." He then turned to Crystal. "Now what about you? I'm certain that your talking to Artemis, but if she is there why doesn't she come out and greet Yami?" Yugi thought these things aloud, trying to sort through the recent revalation. /Maybe I should check on Yami. . . . . /  
  
  
  
***Hehe come on we have to continue the Tea side story***  
  
  
  
"Tristen! I'm going to kill those girls!" Tea shouted, as both boys tried to shut her- I mean calm her down.  
  
"Tea, relax! I'm sure dat day didn't mean nothing by it", Joey said, not wanting to get anymore stares today.  
  
"OH THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY BRONX BOY! YOU DIDN'T GET ACCUSED OF BEING HIS GIRLFRIEND!" she said pointing at Tristen.  
  
Joey statered laughing, "And I hope I never do!"  
  
At that moment, the two for mentioned girls walked over looking very happy.  
  
The ebony haired girl smiled evil and looked at Tea. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have said those things....."  
  
"Yeah," interrupted the blonde. "He is WAY too good for you."  
  
At this Tea fumed. "WHAT!? HIM, HIM?! HE SUCKS HIS THUMB FOR GOODNESS SAKE! LIKE I WOULD DATE HIM!"  
  
Joey was doing all he could to avoid dying of laughter And Tristen wanted to curl up and die. "Lord why me???"  
  
The ebony haired "angel" grinned more. "That's okay! I'm sure this big strong guy over here needs a girl," she said motioning to Joey. The blonde boy froze.  
  
"Me!?" he squeaked .  
  
Now Tristen was laughing. Joey's face was Strawberry red and Tea just stood there gaping.  
  
"It it's the end of the world!" Tea said in shock.   
  
The blonde walked up to Tristen. "Say honey why don't ya drop the ditz and come with us?"  
  
The ebony hair girl winked at her and then walked up to Joey, "So what about it?"  
  
Both boys froze in complete shock. "Well...uh...see..."  
  
The blonde sighed, "Well when you learn to talk, we will be out front."  
  
"See ya!" yelled the ebony haird demon *cough* I mean angel. Hee hee.  
  
Tristen and Joey looked at each other, then at the shocked pile of mush formally known as Tea.  
  
"SEE YA!" they yelled running after the girls. Tristen in the process dropping a shocked Tea on her ugl- I mean face.  
  
  
  
**Hehe well now that that's out of my system. . .back to Yugi!***  
  
  
  
Yugi sighed. /I really should check on Yami. He may be depressed or something./  
  
With that, Yugi transported (Don't ask) to the hallway of his and Yami's minds . He stopped in front of a large stone door with an eye of horus on the front. Yugi knocked gently, but after a few moments of no response he gently opened the door. He peered in and gasped. The last time he was in Yamis room the walls where dank and covered in cryptic hiroglyics. The room was rather dark and it was very well creepy. But when he looked at the room now it was diffrent. The walls seemed brighter and even though the hieroglyics were still there, they seemed different. The room itself was light normal and there was furniture. A tall bed rested in a corner and in the center a golden throne where Yami now sat. Yugi paused.  
  
/A bed? Why does Yami need a bed?!/   
  
"I have to sleep somewhere," came the smooth reply.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi yelled, shocked. " I..I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude."  
  
Yami smirked. (Kiddi Chi: ACK! *falls over*/Seto: Don't mind her...) "It's allright aibou." Yami stood up and walked over to his light. "So Yugi, why are you here?"  
  
"Well, oh Yami I just thought you might be upset about.....you know," Yugi stated nervously.  
  
The spirit smiled sadly and looked away.  
  
  
  
"Yugi," he said in a sad but still strong tone. "Yugi I will be fine. . . .I have to be."  
  
Yugi looked up at the proud egyptian. Without another word the boy hugged him. At first Yami was startled and started to pull back, but then he stopped and hugged Yugi back. "Thank you little one."  
  
The two stayed like this for a moment or two before Yugi pulled away.  
  
"So Yami, what were you reading?" the shorter boy asked nervously, not wanting to dwell on their hug.  
  
"Well, as you know, something is going on in your friend, Crystla's mind. So. ." he smirked. (Kiddi Chi: ACK! *falls over again*/Seto: *slaps himself*) "I am going into her soulroom."  
  
Yugi's eye twiched, "YOU'RE WHAT?! YAMI IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"  
  
The spirit chuckled. "Off course it is Yugi. The paper I was reading is a spell that will allow me to go into her mind."  
  
"Well I'm coming too!" Yugi said happily.  
  
Yami scowled. "No Yugi. It's far too dangerous and besides one of us needs to stay and watch over our body."  
  
Yugi sighed, "Well okay I guess. . . ."  
  
"Good, now Yugi I think you should get back to the real world."  
  
The small boy nodded. "Alright, be careful Yami!" And with that he gave the spirit a quick hug and left.  
  
"Well I better get going."  
  
  
  
**At the Kaiba Mansion***  
  
  
  
Seto waved his hand in front of Yugi's face.  
  
"Yugi?" he asked, seeing his empty eyes and stiff form. "Yugi Motou? Are you in there?"  
  
Yugi blinked and Seto sighed, relieved.  
  
"Oh," Yugi stated. "Sorry about that Kaiba. Didn't mean to space out. I was um...talking."  
  
"To yourself?"  
  
"Well, yeah sure."  
  
Seto turned to the girl standing very still next to them.  
  
"She's still not awake."  
  
"We'd better sit her down somewhere, this has not got to be good for her," Yugi said.  
  
Seto sweeped a rigid Crystal up and placed her on the couch. She was still staring up with empty eyes.  
  
"What do we do now?" Seto asked.  
  
"We wait," Yugi said, sighing and closing his eyes, wondering how his Yami was doing.  
  
  
  
**Yami's soul room**  
  
  
  
/Mark my words Artemis/ Yami whispered. /I won't let you go this time./  
  
He lifted the scroll up and started to read the spell.  
  
  
  
**Artemis's soul room**  
  
  
  
*eyecatch* (In Kiddi Chi's handy Definition's Dictionary for Fanfiction/Anime: My definition of an eyecatch is when someone suddenly realizes something and their eyes widen and they sort of stiffen up. That's what it is, BECAUSE I SAID SO!)  
  
"What is it?" Crystal asked.  
  
"He's coming," Artemis whispered in a deadly tone.  
  
"Who-" Crystal said, but was interrupted by a bright light on the other side of the room.  
  
A swirling portal like entrance could be seen on the flour. It was circling around upward like a tornado. The winds whipped around in a circle of yellow light. Then, the shaft of light disappeared and everything turned dark again, except another shadow had entered.  
  
Yami stepped out of the darkness and into the light from the hallway outside Artemis's soul room, which flooded inside.  
  
"Artemis."  
  
"Yami."  
  
  
  
Kiddi Chi: Voo hoo ha ha ha ha ha! Wasn't that just great?!  
  
Readers: *scramble to strangle Kiddi Chi*  
  
Kiddi Chi: ACK!?  
  
Anime-Babe: Okay people PLEASE REVEIW! (gets on hands and knees) PLEASE!  
  
Yami: HELP! THEY WON'T SHUT UP! PLEASE REVEIW!  
  
Kiddi Chi: If you are not kind enough to review, I just might stop WRITING!  
  
Seto: That's bad?  
  
Kiddi Chi: OH SHUT UP!  
  
Yami: *gasp*  
  
Kiddi Chi: *slaps Seto*  
  
Seto: Ow! REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Kiddi Chi: *beating Seto up*  
  
Crystal: Hey! Stop it! *tries to pull Kiddi Chi off*  
  
Kiddi Chi: Put a sock in it hon! *punches her*  
  
Anime-babe: HEY!  
  
Yami: Cat fight! *jumps in*  
  
Everbody: *in a cloud, punching and kicking each other*  
  
Anime-babe: ALL I WANTED WERE REVIEWS! SO GIVE US AT LEAST 5 OR 6 MORE PLEASEEEEE!!!!!! OTHERWISE, THEY'LL BE AT IT ALL NIGHT!  
  
Kiddi Chi: *grabs Anime-babe* HELP ME!  
  
Anime-babe: ACK! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! T-T why do I get pulled in this???!!!  
  
Yami: Hahahaha.  
  
Seto: Hahaha sucker  
  
Kiddi Chi: SHUT UP SETO! *socks him*  
  
Anime-babe: STOP!!!!!!! PLEASE STOP THE MADNESS! REVIEW! 


	17. New friends and old enemies

A.B: HELLO!! Everybody! GUESS WHAT!  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
  
A.B: I GOT MY FIRST FLAME!!!!!! And I'm sharing it with Kiddi Chi!!!  
  
Kiddi Chi: ^_^() Um thanks  
  
Yami: A.B you do know that a flame is bad right?  
  
A.B: yeah and your point?  
  
Seto: Well you and Kiddi Chi seem to be taking this rather well.  
  
Kiddi Chi: What do you mean by that?  
  
Yami: Well you guys seem like the panic-spaze-then-go-on-a-witch-hunt-for- the-flamer type.  
  
Seto: exactly  
  
Kiddi Chi: (whispers to A.B) that's like a good idea write it done  
  
A.B: right!  
  
Seto: right what?  
  
Kiddi Chi+ A.B: Nothing!  
  
Kiddi Chi: Um we better start the fic  
  
A.B: I'll go get the pitch forks!  
  
Seto: O_O() what???!!!  
  
Kiddi Chi: (covers A.Bs mouth) ^_^() hehe nothing Well we better started bye! (runs off dragging A.B)   
  
Note: Just kidding! Even though we don't like the flame and we think the person was kinda rude :p we respect there opinions. Thanks to all are reviewers! We LOVE 2 get your thoughts and ideas! And 2 anyone who thought this fic would be this fic IS not and WILL not be a lemon. Not that we have anything against that kinda stuff but we don't write that so sorry but the most this might have is high levels of fluff! LOL Any way have fun reading the chapter!  
  
Last Time on Shadow Duelist.  
  
"Artemis."  
  
"Yami."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see you have taken refuge inside this human host," Yami said.  
  
"You have as well, Prince Yu-Gi-Oh."  
  
"Enough with the formalities," Yami replied tersely. "Let's get some things straight.  
  
Artemis cocked an eyebrow, daring him to ask.  
  
"I-I don't understand Artemis," Crystal suddenly interrupted.  
  
"No, of course you wouldn't," Artemis replied. "You don't know the lies this boy has told. You don't know what he has done and how he is a coward, to hide in a mortal boy's body."  
  
Yami gritted his teeth, trying to restrain his anger and frustration. "Artemis. Tell me what is wrong."  
  
"Everything."  
  
  
  
***With the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh! crew***  
  
  
  
"So, what is your friend Yugi like?" asked the ebony-haired girl. "You seem to be pretty close."  
  
"Yeah, Yug and I are best friends," Joey replied, staring up at the clouded sky. "He's a great guy. He's honest and hardworking and he never gives up. He's just an all around great friend. That's the one thing he really counts on, is our friendship."  
  
She sighed. "It's almost as if..."  
  
"What?" Joey asked, staring at her violet eyes.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She suddenly flinched and jerked her head towards the bottom steps of the school.  
  
"What is it?" Joey asked.  
  
"Something's, wrong..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Joey asked.  
  
Just then, the blonde-haired girl with emerald-eyes walked up to her friend.  
  
"Tori, we need to go," she said quickly.  
  
Tristen trailed behind her and walked over to Joey.  
  
"Look, we'll see you around alright?" Tori said to Joey, throwing a smile.  
  
"Um, okay," he said, turning to give Tristen a weird look.  
  
The two girls ran down the steps and jumped the last set, racing down the sidewalk.  
  
"Do you have a feeling they're not telling us something?" Tristen asked watching them disappear.  
  
"Yeah," Joey replied. "And I don't like it one bit man."  
  
  
  
***Kaiba Mansion***  
  
  
  
Mokuba ran into the room smiling joyfully.  
  
"Seto? Seto!? Where are you Seto?" he asked, dumping his sleepover stuff on the ground and searching the mansion. He finally ended up in the living room and saw his brother sitting on a chair. He walked up to him.  
  
"Hi Mokuba," Seto said wearily.  
  
"What's the matter big brother?" Mokuba asked, concerned for him. He then turned around and noticed Crystal on the couch. "Wha!? Is Crystal alright?" he asked worried his new friend .  
  
He turned back to his brother.  
  
"Yes, she's fine Mokuba," Seto replied. "Just go upstairs and get someone to help you unpack alright?"  
  
Just then, Yugi walked back in with two glasses of water.  
  
"Hi Yugi," Mokuba greeted.  
  
"Hi there Mokuba. You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Fine. I'll see ya."  
  
With that Mokuba ran out of the room.  
  
Yugi offered the CEO a glass and he took it. As he drank, Seto stared over the rim at the girl's rigid form. /Will you ever truly be alright Crystal? /  
  
  
  
***Back to the two girls***  
  
  
  
"You felt it?" asked the blonde-one.  
  
"Yes Lenna, I did," Tori replied, heaving in another sharp breath. "It's definitely Artemis's presence that I feel."  
  
They turned the corner.  
  
"Null," they both whispered at once, a deadly tone as they stopped in their tracks.  
  
The old advisor stood there, clothed in a long beige robe. His staff gleamed in the bright sun.  
  
"Servants Lenna and Tori," he said in a disgusted voice. "I should have known you would have tried to interfere."  
  
"It's not right Null," Tori growled. "Yugi, the boy who is the host for the Pharaoh, he is not evil!"  
  
"Neither is the Pharaoh! They have become friends! There can be no harm done to Sorceresss Artemis!" yelled Lenna.  
  
"Lies! Who told you these lies?"  
  
"We spoke, with the boy's friends from their school. We have aquired so much information."  
  
"They are not bad." Agreed Lenna   
  
"You have come to stop us," Tori exclaimed.  
  
"No one must warn Artemis of this!" Null exclaimed, waving his staff. "She WILL destroy Yu-Gi-Oh for me! Then, I shall be Pharaoh!"  
  
"You!" Lenna yelled in rage. "You manipulated us! You told us that we were protecting Artemis! In fact, you wanted to destroy her as well didn't you!"  
  
"Finally figuring things out are you?" Null exclaimed.  
  
"Lenna!" Tori exclaimed, stepping back.  
  
They both waved their hands in front of them and a new image seemed to sweep over them. Their clothing changed to white dresses and copper jewelry. A long sash around their wrists connected to the dress. Their tiaras glistened.  
  
"We won't let you hurt Artemis!" Tori exclaimed, summoning her staff. The liquidy fluid flowing from the ground up turned to a solid, pole.  
  
"And you won't hurt the Pharoah either " Lenna yelled, drawing an identical staff to that of her friend's.  
  
  
  
***Artemis's Soulroom***  
  
  
  
"Lenna..." Artemis exclaimed, a hushed whisper. "Tori..."  
  
"What?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Artemis!" Yami yelled, his voice ringing with concern. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
  
  
"Crystal," Artemis said, regaining posture. "I must take over. Now."  
  
Crystal nodded, fearing the worst of something. Something she could feel was happening at that very moment and it wasn't good.  
  
  
  
***Mind Hallway for Yugi***  
  
  
  
"Yami! What happened?" Yugi asked as the spirit came rushing towards him.  
  
"Artemis is taking over Crystal's body. I must follow her."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Take over."  
  
  
  
***Kaiba Mansion***  
  
  
  
A very confused Seto stared at Yugi's form going stiff. Then, he looked back at Crystal. The color was returning in her eyes, she loosened up and blinked.  
  
"Crystal," Seto exclaimed, rushing over to her.  
  
She sat up and shook her head back and forth. Then, Seto took a closer look. Something was different. Something, not real. She got up and started to hurry out of the room.  
  
"Crystal! Where are you going?" Seto asked, walking after her.  
  
"Leave her," came a deep voice from behind.  
  
Seto turned around. "Yugi?"  
  
"I'll take care of her," Yami said, running after Artemis. But, it was obvious that Seto could not stay put. After a few moments of thought, he hurried after them.  
  
  
  
***Back to the clashes***  
  
  
  
Artemis ran down the unfamiliar streets. The strange paths were confusing and hard. She used Crystal to help her.  
  
//Can you sense them as well Crystal?// Artemis asked.  
  
/Yes. But who are they?/  
  
//They are my friends. We must help them. I do not know where to go though.//  
  
/I'll guide you./  
  
Artemis turned down at the streetcorner and looked around. They heard footsteps behind and turned to see Yami running after them.  
  
"Listen Yami," Artemis said, venomously. "I still have a score to settle with you. I will finish once I save Lenna and Tori."  
  
"You have my word," Yami replied. He closed his eyes and images appeared in his mind. He then opened his eyes and pointed. "They're down that way. I can feel it."  
  
They both ran down the alleyways and finally, three forms came into view...  
  
"Tori! Lenna!" Artemis exclaimed, rushing over to her friends. Tori was bleeding from the multiple cuts on her arms and legs. Lenna was falling into unconsiousness, already laying on the ground the girl didn't look very good.  
  
"Artemis you're here," Tori whispered, stressing the words from her pain. She grimaced and fell to her knees, holding her wounds.  
  
"Tori! What happened?" she asked, supporting her friend's weight.  
  
"Null," Lenna whispered before falling unconsious.  
  
"What?" Artemis asked Tori.  
  
"He...he lied Artemis," Tori said, gasping for more air. "He lied about the Pharaoh and his human boy host."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"They're-they're good Artemis," Tori said. "They're both good people. They're not evil. They will do no harm to any of us. It's...Null."  
  
Artemis laid her friend down on the sidewalk. She was still breathing, but her eyes were now closed. She didn't have enough strength to keep fighting, but enough to stay consious.  
  
The sorceress turned around to face the old advisor.  
  
Artemises eyes narrowed "Is this true?" she asked.  
  
"Lies," Null replied. "You and I both know that the Pharoah and his son are the reason why your brother and you were banished from Egypt!"  
  
"How can you believe these filthy tricks!?" Yami exclaimed, staring at Artemis with vivid blazing eyes. "Null is not to be trusted! I should have told my father years before. I admit it was my father that had banished your brother and you from Egypt, but it was because of Null! It was because of this man here!"  
  
"Once you remember and sort your thoughts I will return," Null exclaimed, referring to Artemis.  
  
Yami glared at him and spoke, "I will not rest until I see the end of your lies."  
  
"Until then," Null said and disappeared.  
  
"I don't understand...anything!" Artemis exclaimed, clutching her head with her hands.  
  
Tori slowly rose and the staff flew to her hand.  
  
"Artemis," she whispered.  
  
"You're not strong enough," Yami said, walking over to them both. He entwined his fingers in a symbol for healing and gathered his energy. "Light Revive!"  
  
The spell awoke Lenna and Tori. They were amazed to see that everything was healed. Tori's wounds were gone. They both waved their hands before them again in one sweeping motion, and brushed away the image of themselves as if they were in ancient Egypt to that of their present tense forms.  
  
Artemis just stared at Yami, disbelieving.  
  
"No," she said. "I can't believe it. No. It's not true. You. Your lying!"  
  
"Artemis," Yami said, approaching, but he was interrupted.  
  
"Crystal!" cried a voice from behind them.  
  
Seto Kaiba ran towards them, his cape flowing behind him.  
  
"I release my hold," Artemis whispered as she withdrew her control of the body.  
  
Seto rushed forward and caught her body.  
  
"Crystal! Crystal?"  
  
The girl opened her eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times, before registering what had happened.  
  
"S..Seto?" she asked, still in a little daze from the recent events.  
  
"Crystal . . ." he began nervously. "I...are you alright?"He helped the girl to stand.  
  
Crystal looked Seto in the eyes. She could tell he was confused and had NO idea what was going on. /He's cute when he's lost.../ Crystal giggled about the idea.  
  
The CEO just raised an eyebrow. "Um..." If Kaiba wasn't lost before, he sure was now. /I'M SOOOOOOO confused!/ he thought to himself. Of course this didn't help Crystal and she couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
  
"S...sorry love," she said trying to calm down. "It...Its...just.."  
  
"Just what?!" he asked impatiently.  
  
  
  
Crystal grinned and leaned close to him. "It's just, you look so cute when you have no idea whats going on," she said happily.  
  
The brunnet boy blushed bright red. " Th..thanks," he stuttered out, trying not to die of embarrassment.  
  
Crystal flashed a little smile. "Come on! I'm tired and I still need to go get some clothes." She said it in such an energetic tone that Kaiba couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Right...well let's go," he said gently putting his arm around her waist. ...and kissing her forehead. "It's cold so we should hurry."  
  
  
  
***Ryou walked home a little smirk on his face***  
  
  
  
/So YOU passed out?!/ he asked after his Yami filled him in on the Artemis situation.  
  
//SHUT UP! I JUST LOST CONCIOUSNESS!!!// Bakura snapped.  
  
Ryou scrunched his nose up. /Is there a difference there Yami?/  
  
//Yes, yes there is.//  
  
/Mind telling me?/ Ryou replied as he made his way through the front door of his house.  
  
//OH SHUT UP!!//  
  
/Whatever you say Yami, whatever you say./  
  
  
  
***Back at the school***  
  
  
  
Yami gazed at them, his heart burning, his thoughts heavy. /She-she REALLY loves him./ he thought sadly. He wasn't upset or jealous at Kaiba. He was just lost. /Artemis . . ./ he thought sadly. /I've always loved you and I always will but. . I can't make you love me back..../  
  
//Yugi, take over now //  
  
/Yami!/  
  
But the spirit had let go of his hold. Yugi woke up on the ground and got up. He then entered back into their minds.  
  
  
  
***Yugis Mind Hallway***  
  
  
  
"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, running down the dark hallway. He came to his door and then, Yami' s. He knocked on it, but no one answered. Then, he tried to open it, but it was locked.  
  
Yami had sealed himself away, inside his room to be alone. No matter how hard Yugi tried, the door would not budge.   
  
  
  
"Yami," he whispered, on the verge of tears. The old spirit was hurting. Nothing could be done though. He had barred himself from the outside, sealed 'till perhaps forever.  
  
  
  
A.B: SOOOO SAD!!!!!!!! (Starts crying)  
  
Yami: SUCK IT UP!!!! IM THE ONE IN PAIN!!! YOU MORON!!  
  
Seto: And I get the girl!   
  
K.C: SHUT UP! *slaps Seto* BAD!  
  
Seto: I get a girl! I get Crystal!  
  
Yami: ARTEMIS IS MINE!  
  
K.C: -_-() And I...get no one.. WAH! (P.S. to all you readers like Rez. Despite of what you may think about Seto and I fighting, I really do love him lots! He's one of my favorite characters. Of course, Yami is first!)  
  
Artemis; HA HA! *points at KC* I've got Yami and you don't!  
  
K.C: LIFE'S JUST NOT FAIR!  
  
A.B: Heh... No life isnt anyway we better wrap this chapter up sooo Yami will you do the honors?  
  
Yami: Fine....PLEASE REVEIW SO I CAN HAVE A CHANCE AT A LOVE LIFE!!!  
  
Everyone but Yami: O_O()  
  
Yami: Ops sorry about that. Well please reveiw (NOT FLAME REVEIW!) and and I dont know some stuff will happen! 


	18. Not real

***Back at the Kaiba Mansion***  
  
After Crystal got some clothes, she and Seto returned to Kaiba's house for a quiet evening.  
  
"NO WAY!!!"  
  
"BUT SETO!!"  
  
(Or not...)  
  
"THERE'S NO WAY YOUR GOING TO SCHOOL!" Kaiba yelled angrily. /She's too weak! What, what if something happened.No not until she is all better.../  
  
"SETO! I NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL!! I REALLY DON'T WANNA BE SHUT UP IN A HOUSE ALL DAY!! AND I'M FEELING A LOT BETTER."  
  
Seto shook his head as he put his hands on Crystals shoulders. "Don't you understand?" he said in a low tone. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."  
  
Crystal smiled. "Seto, your forgetting we have all are classes together. So if you have to keep an eye on me."  
  
Kaiba turned away from her "I.I suppose that it's alright...but if you get tired or don't feel well you'll tell me right?"  
  
Crystal slid her arms around his waist. "Off course I will.now let's go find Mokuba cause we have A LOT of explaining."  
  
The brunnet boy chuckled. "YOU have a lot of explaining not me".  
  
Crystal shook her head. "You jerk! Making me do all the work!" she said playfully.  
  
Kaiba grinned. "You better believe it!" he yelled before running up the stairs.  
  
"SETO KAIBA YOU COME BACK HERE!" Crystal yelled before following the boy up the stairs.  
  
  
  
****Later that night****  
  
  
  
Crystal lay in bed thinking about what she had told Seto and Mokuba. Surprisingly they not only believed her, but kind of suspected something odd going on with Yugi. So they were okay with it. Kaiba said, 'As long as this isn't hurting you I'm fine'. Crystal assured him it wasn't but in reality, it was. She could feel Artemise's pain, her sorrow and all the doubt. The spirit was hurting and bad.   
  
'I have to talk with her,' Crystal decided.  
  
Crystal closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes she was in a silver hallway and standing between two doors.  
  
  
  
***Crystals Point Of View***  
  
  
  
I glanced between the two doors. The one to my left was white and had Crystal written on it in black. I smiled. I guess even in my subconcuoius, I was obvious about little stuff. I then looked at the door on my right. The door was large and silver engraved deep into the door were hieroglyphics. I shrugged. 'Well it's now or never.' I turned to the larger door and knocked softly.  
  
No responses.  
  
I sighed in frustration, "Come on Artemis! I know you're in there!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
I pounded on the door. "ARTEMIS! LET ME IN!!" I hollered.  
  
There was silence.  
  
I clenched my fist. "FINE! GO AHEAD AND HIDE IN THERE BUT YOU'RE COMING OUT!!!!!" I shouted with all my might before returning back to reality.  
  
  
  
***Real World Still Crystals POV***  
  
  
  
I smiled before I fell asleep. I had my plan and whether she wanted to or not Artemis WOULD come out. . . .  
  
  
  
***Next Day***  
  
  
  
Tori and Lenna walked down the hall. It was the last few minutes before first period.  
  
Lenna looked at her friend nervously. "Say Tori are you alright?"  
  
Tori's tired eyes met Lenna's. "Yes, Lenna I'll be okay I just had a bad dream."  
  
Lenna scowled. "Bad dream. . or bad vision?"  
  
The blonde friend knew too well how the ebony-haired could see things in visions.  
  
"NO!" Tori yelled a little too quick. "I mean...it was JUST a dream that's all. You know running into Null must have messed with my mind that's all."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Tori looked away. "Come on, we have to get to are classes. I have math first period. What about you?"  
  
Lenna wrinkled her nose up. "I have science."  
  
Tori laughed. "Well I'll see you later. And don't worry, I'll be fine!" she said before running down the hall.  
  
Lenna watched the figure of her friend run down the hall. "I hope you're right. . .for all of our sakes," she whispered.  
  
  
  
***In Math Class***   
  
  
  
Tori gazed blankly at the board. The teacher's voice was droned out by screaming. Was it her screaming?  
  
///Joey was standing there in front of her. He was blocking her from a monster...a monster that resembled a duel monster! It stood before them, roaring. It then reared up, showing its full height and power.  
  
  
  
"Joey! Stop!" Tori exclaimed, trying to tug him back by his green jacket, but he stood firmly in front of her, his arms outstretched.  
  
"I can't let you get hurt."  
  
The monster lunged forward and the attack came faster than she could see. One minute, Joey was standing in front of her, the next moment, he was falling forward.  
  
"JOEY!" Tori screamed. She caught him from behind and slowly sank to her knees.  
  
"To...ri...save...yourself...now..." he whispered through blood covered lips.  
  
"Don't let your emotions get the best of you," shrieked the monster. "Those that are loved, shall always perish."  
  
  
  
/If I don't leave.../  
  
"The boy will be disposed of. Save his life while you can."  
  
She stared down at him and then back at the monster.  
  
"Run. What...are you doing?"  
  
She laid him down softly and stood up.  
  
"Destroy me. I command you to!"  
  
"No...To...ri..."  
  
"As you wish."///  
  
She screamed.  
  
"Miss Shinaki! Miss Shinaki!" the teacher yelled.   
  
  
  
"Tori!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
The girl slowly slipped from her chair and fell unconscious to the floor, her long ebony tendrils curling on the floor. The class looked astonished at her body for a few moments. Then, the students started to panic. Joey jumped out of his desk and ran over to her.  
  
  
  
"Tori!" he exclaimed, shaking her. "Tori! Wake up!"  
  
  
  
"Is she alright?" some boy asked.  
  
"Is she breathing?" asked a girl.  
  
  
  
"She's just passed out," the teacher said relieved.  
  
Joey picked her up carefully and the teacher instructed him to bring her to the nurse.  
  
  
  
"Tori, what happened?" he whispered, staring down at her unconscious form in his arms. There was a look of pain on her face, as if she was experiencing a bad dream. /Man I wish Yug was here../  
  
He made his way towards the nurse's office and knocked lightly. The door opened and the nurse stared, astonished at the girl's form.  
  
  
  
"Move her in here!" she instructed, fixing the bed.  
  
He laid her down softly, her hair falling to her side, on the mattress.  
  
"I think she just fainted," Joey said.  
  
"Too much stress these days in school!" the nurse exclaimed. She pulled the covers up to her neck and checked her pulse. Then, she checked her breathing.  
  
"Well, I'll send her back to class if she wakes up and is not feeling bad. Otherwise, you can visit her after school ends."  
  
Joey nodded, took one last look at Tori and then walked out of the nurse's office, a feeling of uneasiness sweeping through him.  
  
  
  
***In Science Class***  
  
  
  
Lenna sighed as the teacher tried to find her a seat. She used to have Home Ec. first period but after the whole 'man eating sock' incident, she got transferred.  
  
The old man smiled as he finished looking at the seating chart. "Yes, well Mrs. Botoku I think I found a seat for you."  
  
'Whoopee! You get a gold star!' Lenna thought sarcastically but she just said. "Great" in a less then thrilled voice.  
  
The teacher ignored her comment. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Taylor he's the boy with the gravity defying hair."   
  
Lenna's eyes widened 'Tristen?' she thought franticly 'I, I didn't know he was in this class! Uh please don't let me blow anything up!'  
  
  
  
Tristen grumbled in his seat 'Man does everyone just HAVE to pick on my hair-' He stopped as he noticed Lenna walking toward him. 'What?! She, she's in this class?! Man I really should have been listening to Mr. Burbler.'  
  
Lenna sat down next to him. "Hi Tristen!" she whispered while the teacher searched his desk for the day's lesson.  
  
The triangular haired teen blushed. "Um hi there."  
  
Lenna looked up at the teacher and then back at the brown haired boy. "Ah Tristen I need to tell you something. . .you see I kind well I stink at this stuff." She said turning pink.  
  
Tristen raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"  
  
Lenna looked away. "Well I just start to daydream ya know? And the next thing I know the teacher is passing out a quiz."  
  
Tristen grinned. "Yeah well I do that too." He motioned toward the teacher who was STILL trying to find his plans. "And with a guy like this, it happens all the time, sooooo..."  
  
Lenna raised an eyebrow. "So what?" she asked curiously.  
  
Tristen smiled. "I'll watch out for you okay? And you can do the same for me wanna try?" he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
Lenna blushed. "Um well okay sure-"  
  
She was about to continue but Mr.Burbler yelling, "I FOUND IT!" was the signal for class to start.  
  
  
  
***After Class In The Hallway***  
  
  
  
Lenna and Tristen were happily chatting away about Mr. Burbler's little 'incident' in class.  
  
Joey rushed down the hallway trying to spot- there she was! "LENNA!" he yelled waving to her and Tristen to meet him halfway.  
  
Lenna looked around nervously. "Where's Tori?" The worry was evident in her voice.  
  
Joey looked away "She, she passed out in class. I took her to the nurse and she said she just fainted and it's nothing but-"  
  
Lenna shook her head. "NO, she didn't!" Her voice had a strange stern sound in it. "Joey, Tristen I'll see you later. . . . .maybe."  
  
Tristen grabbed her arm. "What?! Are you crazy?! You can't miss class!"  
  
Lenna looked at him her eyes almost spilling over in tears. "Tori is my BEST friend I can't leave her alone if she needs me. School can wait but Tori can't!"  
  
Tristen looked into her eyes. "Lenna. . .please don't go. I, I promise you can see her after school just wait. . please?" he said sadly.  
  
Lenna looked away "Well I, I suppose. . .but Tristen-" Lenna stopped as she felt warm lips pressed against her own but before she could respond Tristen was running down the hallway. With Joey following in shock.  
  
But Lenna was the one in real shock. The blonde gently touched her cheek. 'He, he just. . .'  
  
  
  
****After School Everyone Had Gathered In front Of The School****  
  
  
  
"We have to go see Tori," Lenna said.  
  
  
  
"Right," Joey replied.  
  
"We'll meet you at Grandpa's store alright?" Yugi asked.  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
Yugi, Tea, and Tristen walked out as Lenna and Joey headed for the office.  
  
"I don't understand how she could just faint like that," Joey said, speaking his thoughts aloud. "It's just too weird."  
  
  
  
"She had a powerful vision, that's why," Lenna replied.  
  
Joey shot her a strange look.  
  
"I thought you should know. We haven't told anyone...Joey, Tori is only a spirit from Ancient Egypt."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"She and I both are. We are Sorceress Artemis's servants from ancient times. We preserved our minds and spirits. A year ago, we came back, creating bodies like those of our old ones for ourselves. We searched for Artemis and joined this school."  
  
"But, how can that be?"  
  
"It is Joey," a voice said from in front of them, startling them both.  
  
"Tori!" Joey exclaimed. He ran up to her. "Tell me what's goin' on here!"  
  
Tori turned her gaze towards Lenna. "What she says is true. I'm only a spirit living inside this body, this body that I made."  
  
"But-but it can't be! You're real! I don't understand!"  
  
Tori smiled sadly. "Yes. Of course you don't. Joey, I am real, but only in this time. My real self died millions of years ago."  
  
Joey shook his head, denying that answer. "No. It's not true!"  
  
"Why would I lie?"  
  
  
  
Lenna looked on the verge of tears. "We're sorry." She said remembering her own little run in with Tristen.  
  
"But-but," Joey stuttered, trying to think of more excuses. "No! No! Tori!"  
  
Lenna ran out. She couldn't stand to see her friend's torn heart. And she couldn't face the fact it would happen to her and Tristen.  
  
  
  
Tori gazed at his deep, saddened eyes.  
  
  
  
"I can see you, I can hear your words, I can feel your hand when I touch it, I can even smell the perfume. Tell me that you aren't real now."  
  
"I can't make you believe me," Tori replied. "I can't make you understand."  
  
Joey stared at her violet eyes.  
  
"Stop chasing Joey," Tori said, smiling sadly. "You've got to find someone that you can stay with now. I'll be leaving with Lenna and Artemis, back to Egypt where we belong. I'll go back to place my mind and spirit in my real body, the one sealed in the tomb."  
  
"I can't though. There's no one. Tori I-"  
  
He stop in mid-sentence, cut off.  
  
"Mph!" he exclaimed, a strange sensation sweeping through him. It only lasted a second though.  
  
Tori took her mouth from his and smiled gently.  
  
"Goodbye Joey," she whispered and turned to run.  
  
"TORI!"  
  
But she kept running and disappeared. Joey ran out of the school and looked everywhere, but she was no where to be found. Finally, he retreated back to the game shop, where his friends were waiting.  
  
  
  
***At the shop***  
  
  
  
"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed. "What took you so long?"  
  
"You don't look too great," Tristen said, staring at his friend's shadow covered eyes.  
  
  
  
"What, did your girlfriend dump you?" Tea asked, somewhat sneering at her own proposition.  
  
"Tea!" Yugi replied. "We have to be considerate! Joey, tell us what's the matter!"  
  
He stared up, into Yugi's bright eyes that were waiting for answers.  
  
"She's not real Yug. She's not real. . . . ."  
  
Yugi was about to ask what his friend meant when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Yugi yelled grabbing the phone. "Turtle Game shop how ma I-oh Crystal. Um yeah. Really?! She isn't either?. . ."  
  
The others watched as there friends face changed from a look of worry to a bright smile.  
  
"Great idea Crystal! Yeah okay meet you there, kay, bye!"  
  
Tristen looked at her friend confused. "What is it Yugi?!"  
  
Yugi grinned "Crystal has a plan. . . ."  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
Lenna smiled as she walked into Tori and her small apartment. Her smile faded however when she saw Tori sitting on the gray couch looking sadly out the window.  
  
Lenna plopped down next to her "What's wrong?" she asked even though she know EXACTLY what was bugging her. It had been bugging her as well...the thought of never seeing their friends again.  
  
  
  
Tori kept looking out the window. "We're not real Lenna, we're not real. . ."  
  
  
  
Kiddi Chi: WUUUU! Was that an informational chapter or what!?  
  
Reviewers: *stare at her with very confused looks* That chapter....make absolutely no sense!  
  
Kiddi Chi:  
  
*falls over* ACK!?!?!? WE WORKED SO HARD!  
  
Yami: It is a pretty sad chapter huh? Just when KC comes in, things get angsty. She is the queen of angsty romance....  
  
Anime-Babe: Eh....-_-()  
  
Seto: Let's get more of me in there!  
  
Artemis; What happens to me!?  
  
Reviewers: THAT'S WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW!  
  
Kiddi Chi: Heh...  
  
Anime-babe: Well, I'll wrap up then! Review some more and we'll work on the next wondeful chapter!!!!!! BYE! 


	19. plans and soul rooms

A.B: *looks at reveiws*........ X_X *dies of shock*  
  
Yami: drama queen  
  
K.C: Hee hee! Well, since I know all you reviewers want the WONDERFUL fic to go on, I'll just cut everyone short and-  
  
A.B: Wait! I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING!  
  
Yami: Eh?  
  
A.B: TORI MEANS BIRD IN JAPANESE! YES!  
  
K.C: Now that that's done....*gives A.B. a strange look* Onward!  
  
  
  
Tori continued to stare out the window not moving.  
  
Lenna gave a sad smile as she put a hand on her friends shoulder. "I know that Tori. I know it's hard."  
  
Tori turned to her friend, tears in her eyes. "We, we shouldn't have gotten involved with them Lenna."  
  
Lenna nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  
  
Tori wiped away a spare tear. "No matter what, we are going to hurt them..."  
  
Lenna turned away. "It's not fair. We shouldn't have to go through this. I mean we came here for Artemis, that's it! And she, she doesn't trust us! We should stay. We NEED to stay...not her," Lenna said bitterly.  
  
Tori's eyes widened. "LENNA! Artemis is are friend. You can't get mad at her. She didn't ask for this to happen! And...we can't stay. It's not right. We don't belong. As soon as things are straightened out, we will go back to..." Tori paused trying to find the right words, "We will go back to sleep...whether we want to or not. It's fate."  
  
"I don't like fate," Lenna said, giving a weak smile.  
  
"I know, but right now we need to worry about them not us."  
  
Lenna looked away, tears now flowing down her tan cheeks. "OH TORI!" she said crying into her friend. "We can't hurt them!"  
  
Tori patted her friends back, "We are, no matter what, but....there is a way we might be able to do it that will hurt them less."  
  
Lenna looked at her friends shocked. "What! How?!" she said wiping away her tears.  
  
Tori smiled. "If...if we make them hate us, they won't care when we leave."  
  
Lenna gasped. "M...make them hate us?" she said uncertain. "How?"  
  
"Well we have to be cold to them I suppose, and we will have to ignore them too." Tori got up. "It's the only way.."  
  
Lenna stood up beside her friend. "You're right...as usual my friend."  
  
"For once, I wish I wasn't," Tori paused and looked at her and Lenna's clothes. "Come on let's change."  
  
Lenna nodded before grinning. "DIBBS ON THE BATHROOM!" she yelled before running for the bathroom.  
  
Tori shook her head. "NO YOU DON'T!" she yelled running behind the blonde girl.  
  
*****Yami Yugi's Soul Room*****  
  
  
  
Yami sat in the dark mist that was his soul room. He gave a bitter laugh.  
  
"Look at me, former pharaoh of Egypt, King of Games, and here I sit...pouting over...over," he could bring himself to say her name. "All those memories...or were they dreams..." Flashback  
  
Yami looked into those deep blue eyes, not wanting to say goodbye. Anything but goodbye...  
  
"I..." he began not sure where to start. "I-I'll-"  
  
He was cut of by the feeling of soft lips pressed against his own. But almost as soon as the feeling came, it left.  
  
"Yami, I love you and I always will but..." Artemis trailed off not sure what to say.  
  
Yami grabbed her by the shoulders, "Artemis, listen this isn't forever. My father won't live forever. When I become pharaoh..." he said stroking her cheek, and giving her a sad smile. "I'll bring you back, I promise. You and your brother."  
  
Artemis shook her head. "Oh love, I wish, I really wish that was the case but..."  
  
Yami's eyes hardened. "But what?"  
  
"I-I cant ask you to wait and...and," Artemis looked away, knowing that what was coming next wouldn't be easy. "It can't. We can't be," she said taking his hands and cupping them in her own.  
  
Yami just looked at her, shock and hurt in his eyes. "But..."  
  
"No, you need to forget about me Yami." Her voice had a bitter tone in it, as if she really didn't want him to. (Animbe-Babe: Well duh...)  
  
Yami couldn't move. He couldn't speak. The only, the ONLY woman he ever loved was leaving him.  
  
Artemis leaned into him. "You," she whispered into his ear. "You will always be in my dreams."  
  
She turned and ran.  
  
Yami stood there, watching her figure disappear into the horizon. "And you in mine," he whispered.  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
Yami shut his eyes, refusing to let the tears fall. 'But you did forget and you did leave. Artemis you still are in my dreams and you always will be. Just as I promised all those years ago...'  
  
Yami opened his eyes, he couldn't take it. "Why?" he whispered to no one in particular. "Why did you leave me? I still love you....but do you still love me?" Yami sighed. "That's the question now, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
*****Real World Yugi's House*****  
  
  
  
Joey grabbed Tristen's arm, "Hold on man! We need to talk."  
  
Tristen raised an eyebrow ."Um okay buddy but let's walk and talk," he said, motioning to Yugi who was busy putting on his jacket and shoes.  
  
It took the gang five minutes to make it to the park. That's where Crystal wanted to meet them. When they arrived, they were surprised to find a very upset and nervous Crystal. The normally happy and laid back teen was pacing back and forth, checking her watch every other second. She still had her uniform on and her hair was pulled into a pony tail.  
  
Yugi walked up to her nervously. "Um hi Cry-"  
  
Crystal cut him off. "YUGI!!!! I've been waiting here for like, ever!" she yelled waving her arms.  
  
The small teen grinned nervously. "Um sorry...uh you said you had a plan..?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Crystals face brightened. "OFF COURSE! I FORGOT!" she said smacking her forehead. "Sorry, Yugi I forgot!"  
  
Yugi grinned. "Its okay."  
  
"Well Yugi I need to speak with you in private. Sooo could you guys, oh you know."  
  
Tristen nodded. "Sure" he leaned over to Joey. "We can talk about whatever you wanted to now."  
  
Tea glared. "Well I think I should stay with you guys then," she said to Tristen and Joey.  
  
"NOOO!" both boys shouted in unison, before running down the street. Tea blinked, then stormed away to wait for Yugi, muttering something about death to all.  
  
Yugi blinked not quite sure what happened and not quite sure if he wanted to know.  
  
"Um . . well go on about your plan Crystal," the tri color haired boy said happily.  
  
Crystal grinned. "Well Yugi you see are spirits only show up." (Anime-Babe: Haha please, give it away this early? I think not!!!)  
  
  
  
****Meanwhile with Joey and Tristen****  
  
  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Tristen couldn't help laughing. Joey had gone off the deep end! I mean, saying that Lenna and Tori were ancient spirits and they weren't real. Joey was going nuts!  
  
The blonde growled. "I'M BEING SERIOUS MAN!" he shouted.  
  
Tristen stopped laughing. 'Joey IS being serious. But, but they really can't be.could they?' The brown haired boy paused. "Joey, are, are you sure man?"  
  
"OF COURSE I'M SURE! WHY WOULD I LIE?!"  
  
Tristen closed his eyes. 'No, no this can't be true. Lenna HAS to be real. I saw her and felt her. She is real.' Tristen shook his head. "Your wrong Joey!" he yelled as he began running down the street. "And I'm gonna prove it!"  
  
Joey blinked. "Tristen?" the blonde sighed as he followed his friend. 'This won't end well.'  
  
  
  
*****At Tori and Lenna's Apartment*****  
  
  
  
Tori had a HUGE grin on her face as she walked out of the bathroom. When she and Lenna were racing, Lenna fell so Tori took the lead and got in the bathroom. Tori was wearing a black tank top now and black pants with silver streaks on the sides.  
  
The ebony haired girl smiled as she watched Lenna zoom in the bathroom.  
  
Lenna poked her head out the door. "Tori, when you took your shower, you didn't use all the hot water did you?" the blonde asked suspiciously.  
  
Tori gave a sweet smile. "Off course not Lenna," she said trying not to smirk. "I'm going out. I'll see you later kay?"  
  
The other girl just nodded before going into the bathroom.  
  
Tori ran for the door, put on her dark violet trenchcoat, the same color as her eyes, and closed it just in time to hear Lenna shout. "AHHH! COLD!!"  
  
The ebony-haired girl laughed as she made her way down the stairs. 'I'm sooo good,' she thought. It wasn't a serious rivalry between the two, but a trick here and there. 'And I always win in the end!' Tori thought triumphantly. She reached the main entrance to the apartments. 'Hmmm made be I should go to the park.'  
  
With that, Tori headed down the street toward the park.  
  
  
  
*****With Yugi and Crystal*****  
  
  
  
The tri-colored teen stared at Crystal in disbelief. "That, that might just work!" he shouted with joy.  
  
Crystal wrinkled hair nose. "Well of course it will work," she said taking a matter-of-fact tone. "I mean I did come up with it."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Crystal, you have been hanging out with Kaiba to long."  
  
Crystal laughed, "I think your right. But come on we have more important stuff to think about."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah like were do Lenna and Tori live?"  
  
Crystal fell over. "ACK!" she stood up and sighed. "I forgot about that! How are we supposed to get them to help if we don't know where they live."  
  
Yugi sighed in frustration, "Well they are the only ones that can take us to the shadow realm. So we need to find them."  
  
Crystal's face brightened. "YUGI! I have an idea!" she said happily.  
  
"And that would be."  
  
Crystal grinned. "Mokuba once told me that Seto has a super computer somewhere in the house."  
  
Yugi blinked. "So?"  
  
"SO!?" that brunnet shook her head. "Yugi, we can ask Seto to hack into the schools computer. They keep tabs on where everyone lives!"  
  
Yugi started jumping up and down. (Kiddi Chi: Freak...) "YES, YES, and YES!" he shouted. "Come on then let's go!"  
  
Yugi started a run for the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Crystal sighed. "YUGI WAIT FOR ME!!" she yelled running after him.  
  
  
  
****Back At The Apartment****  
  
  
  
Back at the apartment a VERY ticked off Lenna made her way to the kitchen. She had cancelled on the shower so she just got changed and was currently making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She was mumbling about revenge on a raven haired demon when there was a knock at the door.  
  
'Hmmm,' Lenna thought to herself. 'That can't be Tori she has a key. So who else knows we are here?'  
  
Lenna walked over to the door but stopped and looked at herself. She was wearing low rider blue jeans that flared out at the bottom and a dark green tube top. She brushed her hair back and opend the door.  
  
Her jaw dropped, "TRISTEN?!" she asked not trusting her eyes. There before her stood Tristen and Joey still in there uniforms. They looked like they had been running around a lot.  
  
Lenna forgot Tori's plan and opened the door so the boys could come in. "What happened to you guys?" she asked in a worried tone.  
  
Joey shot her a glare. "We heard from Tori dat you guys live in dis apartment. But she forgot to tell us which one so we where running back and forth for like a year!"  
  
Tristen rolled his eyes. "Relax Joe! We weren't even running for five minutes."  
  
Joey rolled his eyes "whatever." he glanced around "Is ah Tori here" Joey asked.  
  
That's when Lenna remembered the plan 'Oh! SHOOT! Look at me I'm supposed to be cold and rude and I'm inviting them in.'  
  
"Well?" Joey asked, a little irritated by the pause.  
  
Lenna stiffened up. "I REALLY don't think she wants to see YOU." she said in a harsh voice. "Now if the two of you don't mind, I have to go." she said throwning on her black jacket.  
  
Joey just grumbled, but walked out the door. Tristen paused like he was about to say something, but thought better of it and left with Joey.  
  
Lenna watched the boys go down the stairs, but at last, she couldn't take it. "TRISTEN WAIT!" she yelled running after him.  
  
He gave her a confused look. "What?"  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I owed you," she said before running off to find Tori.  
  
Joey just shook his head, "Man I'm confused."  
  
Tristen gave a little smile. "Lenna." he whispered.  
  
  
  
****At The Kaiba Mansion****  
  
  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Seto asked shocked at the pair in front of him.  
  
Crystal sighed, "Please Seto.we need to find out where Tori and Lenna live."  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Yeah and you can't what until tomorrow because.."  
  
Yugi sighed. "We need the plan to happen tonight Kaiba," Yugi said a little irritated that Kaiba wasn't helping.  
  
"And what is this plan?" Seto asked a little suspicious. He trusted Crystal, but he knew she had a nack for getting in trouble.  
  
Crystal mentally groaned. 'I cant tell him the truth. He wouldn't help and he wouldn't let me go he would say its to dangerous.' Crystal smiled. "Well you see Yami's birthday is tonight and we need their number!" Crystal lied.  
  
Seto shook his head. "Fine I'll help..but don't think I'm going."  
  
Crystal smiled. "If you can get the number, you won't have to go." she promised.  
  
Yugi gave Crystal a confused look. "A birthday party for a 5000 year old pharaoh?"  
  
Crystal shrugged. "Well it worked didn't it?"  
  
  
  
*****Inside Artemises Soul Room*****  
  
Artemis sank to the floor. The cold dark floor. Alone and yet.  
  
~~~~~Artemises POV~~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes, letting the tears fall, letting out my sorrow my pain. Off course I deserve it all. Every bit of pain. I deserve it and so much more. I glanced at my hands. I had a ring on both pointer fingers and braclets on both hands. I didn't deserve them.  
  
I looked at my clothes I was wearing a simple white dress, the same as I did in Egypt. White a pure color...the color of pure things. 'I shouldn't be wearing it,' I thought bitterly. My mind has been consumed in hate and anger all these years. And, and I belived Null. That scum! When I see him again..  
  
I closed my eyes. I didn't care myself. In a twisted way, I enjoyed my pain. Atleast I was getting what I deserved. But he didn't deserve pain.Yami.  
  
I've always loved him. Even after Null made me believe he hurt me. I small part of me still wanted to run and hide in his arms. To feel his arms wrap around me and his strong lips on mine. That part wanted to be safe and happy with their true love. I hated that side. I felt that it was making me weak.  
  
During all those years I couldn't rest. I couldn't plan. The voice haunted me, telling me, whispering to me. All these memories. You may wonder if I had some memories of Yami why did I want to kill him? Why did indeed. I was scared I suppose. It was like someone saying that blue wasn't a color or the nile wasn't a river. It just didn't sound right. But then you remember yourself saying thoses things were true.I know it's confusing. I can't even understand myself. (Kiddi Chi: I hear ya there.../Seto: Be quiet!/Kiddi Chi: Right. Sorry about all these interruptions...I'll stop!)  
  
I stood up and glanced around the blackness that I called my soul room. I want to be in his arms. I AM the whisper now. I remember almost everything. And I can't close my eyes without seeing his face. Not that it's a bad thing. Ra knows I love him, but he can't love me.not after all I did not after how I shunned him and hurt him.  
  
Why? Why couldnt I have seen through the lies and loved him back. Im such I fool. Im to scared to see him now. I couldnt take his rejection. At this point it would honestly kill me. So I'll just savor thoses memories. Those dreams...  
  
I gave a weak smile. "Yami, I said it once and I'll say it again.you will always be in my dreams."  
  
****Back At The Kaiba Mansion****  
  
Seto worked furiously on the computer, clicking away at an abnormal speed. Crystal and Yugi could just wait patiently, like they had been forthe past half an hour.  
  
"Got it!" Seto exclaimed.  
  
"Yes!" Crystal yelled in delight and ran over to Seto's chair.  
  
Information started to stream down the huge screen. Seto keyed in a few more numbers and then two profiles appeared on the page.  
  
"Tori and Lenna!" Yugi exclaimed, looking at the pictures and information. "You nailed it Kaiba!"  
  
Seto just gave him a strange look that obviously said, 'Well duh I got it.'  
  
Crystal started to read off the information.  
  
"Ah here!" she said, stopping at the location. "ManEatingSockRd."  
  
"Come on," Yugi said. "Let's go!"  
  
Yugi ran out of the room and Crystal turned to the brunnet.  
  
"Thanks a ton Seto!" she exclaimed and gave him a quick hug and kiss before running after the short boy.  
  
Seto sighed, and stared back up at the screen. 'Why not do more research anyway?'  
  
***At the Park***  
  
Tori gazed at the fall trees and the leaves that fell on the ground. They made a distinguished crunch under her feet. She didn't want to forget everything once she and Lenna went back, so the ideal place to gather some nice memories was the park. It was beautiful and she didn't want to forget this mysterious part of the world, the part that looked totally different than her home in Egypt. Everything was busy here, nothing ever stopped moving. In Egypt though...everything was so simple. The Nile was the only main attraction. Artemis, Lenna and her used to play there.  
  
'Artemis,' she thought. 'We will help you. We'll show you the truth, and we'll bring you back to Egypt safe.'  
  
***On the Other End of the Park***  
  
"Jerks," Tea exclaimed, just standing there as Tristen and Joey appeared around the corner.  
  
"Hey Tea," Joey said. "Where's Yug?"  
  
"He and Crystal went to the Kaiba mansion to go get some information and junk or something like that."  
  
"Kaiba?" Tristen asked. "Why would Yugi and Crystal want help from him?"  
  
"How should I know!?" Tea asked, shrugging. "I'm already confused AND I have that science homework I need to work on, so I'm going home."  
  
(Anime-babe/Kiddi Chi: Yes! Go away!)  
  
"Okay. See ya later Tea," Tristen said, sighing. He basically fell onto the bench nearby and stared up at the clouded blue sky. It threatened to rain down, the gray clouds moving in.  
  
"Hey Tristen," Joey said. "Why don't we go to the game shop and wait for Yugi there?"  
  
"I don't know," Tristen said. "I've got some stuff to straighten out."  
  
"Okay," Joey replied. "I guess I'll see ya later than bud."  
  
"Sure," Tristen said, still staring at the sky.  
  
Joey stared at the ground as he walked on the trail through the park. He kicked a rock that rolled and jumped in front of him, settling before a pair of black boots. He stared up.  
  
"Tori?" he asked, amazed to see the violet eyed girl standing in front of him.  
  
Tori tried to not make a look of surprise on her face. She just turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Tori! Wait!" Joey exclaimed and ran after her.  
  
She continued to walk, Joey catching up to her and walking next to her.  
  
"Hey look," Joey said. "I've got a lot of answer that need some solvin' here. You're the only one that can give me the answers so spill."  
  
Tori remained quiet and closed her eyes as she walked.  
  
"Tori! Talk to me!" Joey exclaimed, getting irritated and not to mention, frustrated.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone!?" Tori yelled, giving him a look between a glare, look of anger, and sadness all in one.  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"I asked you to leave me alone!" she exclaimed, trying to conceal her tears as they started to run down her face.  
  
"But Tori-"  
  
Her trenchcoat flew back with her hair as she started running away.  
  
"TORI! TORI WAIT!" Joey screamed after her.  
  
But the girl was gone.  
  
***With Lenna***  
  
'Where are you Tori?' she asked, looking around the streets, searching for any sign of her friend.  
  
Suddenly a shadow came around the corner.  
  
"Tori!" she yelled and ran over to her friend.  
  
Tori smiled sadly and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah? What's up?"  
  
"What happened to you?" Lenna asked, confused and very worried. She stared at her friend's flushed cheeks and streaks of dried tears.  
  
"Nothing," Tori said, wiping away any tear marks. "Why?"  
  
"We have to go get Artemis and confront Null."  
  
"I know."  
  
Lenna gave a small smile. "Are you up to it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Tori replied, a smirk starting to form. "Let's go."  
  
***At Tori and Lenna's Apartment***  
  
"Hellllooooo?" Crystal asked, knocking on the door. "Anyone there?"  
  
Yugi shrugged and listened to see if he could hear any sound from the other side. "Nothing!" he said.  
  
The two where about to leave when they heard heard a voice behind them.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Tori asked.  
  
Lenna ran up behind her "Hey guys waz up?"  
  
Yugi grinned "Hi guys!"  
  
Crystal nodded "Good to see you two"  
  
"So what brings you to this side of town?" Lenna asked.  
  
Crystal got an uncomfortable look "Um well see we need your help...."  
  
Tori got a worried look on her face "What is it?!?"  
  
Yugi shook hi head "Dont worry no bodys in danger or anything"  
  
Crystal grinned "Not YET anyway"  
  
Lenna raised an eyebrow "Um what are you guys talking about?"  
  
Yugi sighed "Well it's Crystals plan. So do you mind explianing it to them?" he asked Crystal.  
  
She nodded "I got it covered Yugi" she smiled at Tori and Lenna "Well see Yami and Artemis locked theselves in there soul rooms and wont come out"  
  
Tori gasped "Thats horribal!"  
  
"Man things just get better and better" Lenna said sarcasticly.  
  
Crystal rolled her eyes "Tell me about it. But the thing is I came up with a way we can get them to come out"  
  
Yugi smiled "And better yet talk to each other"   
  
Tori grinned "so whats the plan?"  
  
"Well, since Yami and Artemis only show up when we are in danger...."  
  
"Go on" Lenna said courosity getting the better of her.  
  
Crystal went on "I figured if we were put in danger then they would HAVE to come out..."  
  
Tori frowned "But how pray tell are you going to be in enough danger to need them?"  
  
"You"  
  
********Back At The Park********  
  
Tristen sighed as he watched the sun start to set. So many things happend in one day. He had found and lost the most amazing girl he ever met.  
  
'No' he thought 'I havent lost her yet...' he paused as he stood up and started walking down the street.  
  
'I just dont get it. Why cant love be simple. Like in Joeys Sailor Moon comics (A.B: hehe). The boy walked down the street watching the leaves fall of the trees.  
  
'I cant lose her I just cant' he thought sadly. 'But what can I do?..'  
  
"THATS IT!!! " he yelled before running down the street to find Joey.  
  
****Back At The Kaiba Mansion*** Seto was busy typing when he heard the phone ring. He want to grab his cell but noticed it wasnt there.  
  
Seto grumbeled as he went to the living room to find his phone.  
  
Meanwhile some one was lurking in the shadows. Some one was waiting for the right moment. And that some one was... MOKUBA!!!  
  
The fore mentioned boy ran over to Seto's super computer and inserted a silver disk.  
  
"YEAH!!!" Mokuba yelled as a large red screen appeard. A few seconds later the words MAN EATING SOCK 4! Ran across the screen in green. Shortly after severel diffrent kinds of socks jumped across the screen.  
  
Mokuba grinned "DIE EVIL SOCKS!!!!" he yelled as he chose the kind of sneaker he would be in the game.  
  
Mokuba was about to start level one when...  
  
"MOKUBA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Seto shouted.  
  
The younger Kaiba let out a small eep and quickly begane pressing buttons trying to get the cd out.  
  
The screen begane changing colors. Kaiba was in to much shock to see Mokuba grab his disk creen started and run.  
  
Seto sat down in his chair he wasnt mad at Mokuba. Actually he was yelling cause Mokuba took that game out of his collection. Kaiba shook his head  
  
"No big-" he paused and looked up at the screen he couldnt beleive his eyes....  
  
******Bakura's Soul Room******  
  
Bakura stomped around the golden room. He was ticked no he was VERY PO'd. ~~~~Bakura's POV~~~~ I leaned against a wall of my soul room. I could tell just tell my sister was in trouble. And that that pharoah was probably involed. I alway hated Yami when I found out my sister loved the PRINCE of Egypt I was to say the least mad. But I quietly acepted this. After all I loved my sister and as long as she ways happy I was to. But then, then I got banished and all the trouble begane. Artemis didnt want to leave me or Yami. But right away she stuck by my side. I loved Artemis for that. She was loyal to me. When the world turned it's back on me she was there with a kind word for me and a can of whoop @ss for the world.   
  
Bakura smiled as he walked over to the door of his soul room "Pharoah do you enjoy hurting her?" he said bitterly, touching the cold door with his finger tips.  
  
Flashback  
  
Seventeen year old Artemis cried into her brothers arms. It was after she said her good byes to Yami and she had been strong. She had been strong and not cried untill know.  
  
"Shhhh" Bakura whispered into her ear "It will be okay"  
  
Artemis sniffed "Thank you Bakura...Im sorry for being weak" she said a quiver in her voice.  
  
Bakura gently stroked her hair "Your not weak..." he said using a gentle tone that only Artemis ever heard.  
  
She gave a little smile "I love you Bakura..." she whispered b4 falling asleep.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Bakura closed his eyes "Artemis...."  
  
****At Tori and Lenna's Apartment****  
  
"So we need to go to the shadow realm and pretend to attack you?" Lenna said confused.  
  
Yugi shook his head "No, you need to atckak us for real"  
  
Tori's eyes widened "NO WAY! IT, IT'S TO DANGEROUS!" she shouted "I MEAN WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS AND THEY DONT SHOW UP!?!"  
  
Crystal sighed "Fine you dont have to atack us for real just call a monster and pretend"  
  
Lenna nodded "It might be are only chance"  
  
Tori looked away "I dont know I have a bad feeling about this..."  
  
Crystal sighed "Look please help for Artemis"  
  
Yugi gave her sad puppy dog eyes "And Yami..."  
  
Lenna joined in on the guilt trip "Come on..."  
  
Tori shook her head "Fine! Just leave me alone...AND NO MORE PUUPY EYES!"  
  
Crystal grinned "great then lets go.." A.B: Hahahahaha! Yami+Seto: O_O() K.C: Ignore her she is having post fic separation anxiety Yami: Um what? A.B: *still laughing like a loony* K.C: *now has on a cap and gown like professor* Well as a fic comes to the last few chapters a author sometimes has issues with the fic ending. Seto: *whispers to Yami* And A.B had a lot of issues to start with. Yami: yup K.C: The only cure for this kind of problem is reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW OR MY CO-WRITER WILL GO NUTS! Artemis: GO nuts? Girl she IS nuts K.C: Yeah but review anyway just to see if we can save some of her sanity *A.B STILL laughing like a freak* Yami: doubt it 


	20. And so the plot thickens

Yami: Well the good news is we got the next chapter up..  
  
Seto: The bad news is A.B is still messed up  
  
A.B: HEY! AM NOT!!  
  
Yami: ops  
  
K.C: I LOVE ALL THESE REVEIWS YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!  
  
A.B: *nods* yuppers  
  
Seto: suck ups  
  
K.C+A.B: HEY!!!  
  
Yami: Um anyway on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
***At a Secluded Alleyway Near the Park***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now Crystal," said Tori seriously. "If things are too rough on you or Yugi, you MUST tell us. Promise you will."  
  
Crystal nodded.  
  
"We promise!" Yugi said.  
  
"Very well," Lenna stated. "You are the ONLY ones who will have seen us like this, besides Artemis and Yami..."  
  
Before Crystal could ask what they meant, the two girls changed before them in a flash of white light. Crystal blinked and stared at them both, now with white dresses on and sashes running from the copper bracelets on their wrists, to the collar of their dresses. They held twin staffs in their hands, standing as tall as to their necks from the ground up.  
  
Lenna nodded at Tori and they pulled out their decks...  
  
"Dueling decks!?" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
(NOTE THAT THE FOLLOWING CARDS DO not EXIST! I REPEAT do not EXIST! WE CREATED THEM AND HAVE DIBS ON THEM! IF ANY ONE OF THESE CARDS are REAL, WE DON'T OWN THEM! BUT THAT'S THE ONLY CIRCUMSTANCE!)  
  
Tori nodded quickly and pulled the top card. She threw it up into the air and it spun in a circle. Pointing her staff forward, she yelled. "I SUMMON YOU, EMERALD EYES!"  
  
There was a spinning cyclone of light and then, standing before the four of them, a little girl with green eyes and an emerald dress on.  
  
"Emerald Eyes, attack the girl!" Tori exclaimed. "SONG OF RAIN ATTACK!"  
  
"Wha!?" Crystal exclaimed, dodging aside as the attack spiralled towards her.  
  
Lenna drew a card and grinned. Why not play with them a little with the easy cards first? She tossed it forward and pointed her staff at it.  
  
"I SUMMON YOU, FIRE ANGEL!" Lenna screamed.  
  
A beautiful girl with golden wings and a red dress on appeared.  
  
"Attack the boy! Use Prayer of Flames!"  
  
"Yah!" Yugi exclaimed, running away.  
  
"We're not going too easy on them," Tori muttered to Lenna as she drew her next card. "Maybe we should stop for now."  
  
"No way! This is as easy as it gets! Have them run a while, and then, you can pull out your dragon."  
  
"My dragon!?" Tori exclaimed. "Is that wise Lenna?"  
  
"Sure," Lenna replied. "I mean, it has to be realistic."  
  
"I guess..." Tori stated, tossing the next card forward. "I SUMMON YOU, WATER ILLUSION!"  
  
Crystal and Yugi stared at the shifting wave of water in front of them, colors of blue, purple and green.  
  
"What's up with this?" Crystal asked. "I've never seen these before!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yugi exclaimed, hoping that his fears were reaching Yami, so that he could feel the need to help.  
  
"IMAGE REFLECTION!" Tori exclaimed.  
  
The water turned to ice and was solid.  
  
"Huh!?" the two confused teens said.  
  
"Why isn't it attacking?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Lenna!" Tori yelled.  
  
"I SUMMON THE ICE TIGER! AND...PULMERIZATION!" she exclaimed, tossing two cards forward. "FUSE IN ONE!"  
  
The tiger of ice grew larger and larger, combined with Tori's Water Illusion.  
  
"ATTACK!" the two Egyptians yelled. "WITH IMAGE REFLECTION ICE BLADE!"  
  
Just then, a waving barrier broke in front of them, rippling like a droplet of water onto the surface of a pond.  
  
"What!?" Lenna and Tori exclaimed, taking a step back in unison.  
  
There was a blazing light and then, the alleyway was empty.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Don't YOU Want to Know Where They All Went!?***  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi blinked and got up. He shook Crystal who was laying on the ground, not moving. She slowly stirred, blinked a few times and then got up as well.  
  
"Hey look," he whispered, pointing.  
  
A man in a light colored tunic and robes stood before the four of them.  
  
"Lenna and Tori," said the man. "Once again you're dealing with something you shouldn't have gotten involved in. I warned you."  
  
Tori and Lenna glared.  
  
"We promised to protect Artemis until the end. And we will not stop."  
  
"Typical. Fine then," he said, drawing his staff forward. "You'll have to deal with me! I WILL destroy Yu-Gi-Oh and you cannot stop me! Then, I'll finish off your pityful little sorceress!"  
  
Lenna stood her guard and Tori pulled her staff in front of her to protect her. They moved in front of Crystal and Yugi, blocking away anything that might come as an attack.  
  
"TAINTED SOUL OF DOOM!" Null exclaimed. (K.C/A.B: Whoa there...)  
  
"Shoot!" Tori exclaimed as the attack came whirling at them.  
  
"ORANGE SHIELD!" Lenna yelled, tossing the card just in time as a barrier blocked the attack.  
  
Crystal and Yugi just stared, afraid. They couldn't conceal it any longer. It was pure fear. Yugi realized they were in the Spirit Realm and it was making things worse on both of them. They couldn't keep enough energy to stay consious for long.  
  
"We won't give up," Tori yelled, breaking Yugi's thoughts. "I SUMMON, THE SILVER EYES, CRIMSON DRAGON!"  
  
"AND I SUMMON," Lenna screamed, "THE GOLDEN EYES, EMERALD DRAGON!"  
  
The two cards flew forward and the faces emmitted a bright light. With magnificent roars, loader than a crashing waterfall, two dragons appeared.  
  
"Silver Eyes, attack using Flaming Gaze!" Tori exclaimed.  
  
The dragon roared and bright red energy glowed around it's body as it created large beams of energy, headed straight towards Null.  
  
"Golden Eyes!" Lenna yelled. "Use Jade Wind!"  
  
The large dragon gathered energy and streams of bright green wind assaulted Null.  
  
"Pityful," he said as the attacks came, raining towards him. "MYTHIC DRAGONSLAYER! RESTRAIN!"  
  
Suddenly, an armed knight stood before them, a sword drawn and ready.  
  
Crystal and Yugi shivered behind the two Egyptian girls.  
  
The dragonslayer threw his sword forward, lunging at the hearts of the dragons.  
  
"SILVER EYES!" Tori yelled. "DEFENSE!"  
  
"ATTACK THE DRAGONSLAYER, GOLDEN EYES!"  
  
The dragonslayer slashed the crimson dragon and it disappeared, shattered into red shards of flaming glass. The emerald dragon, however, succeeded in destroying the dragonslayer.  
  
"Silver eyes..." Tori whispered, shaking.  
  
"Don't worry Tori," Lenna replied in a determined tone. "We've still got Golden Eyes."  
  
Tori glared at Null and pulled another card. "I SUMMON THE PHOENIX OF ASH!"  
  
A screech was heard and a flaming bird appeared before them.  
  
"Come forth, GUARDIAN OF THE TOMB!" called Null.  
  
"No!" Lenna yelled.  
  
"ANNHILIATION!" he screamed.  
  
The large giant sent a wave that blew everything backwards towards the "wall" on the other side of the "room". (K.C: It's in the Shadow Realm, so everything's not what it seems.)  
  
"NO!" Lenna screamed again.  
  
The four got the wind knocked out of them as they slammed against the "wall".  
  
The attack blew away Lenna's dragon and the phoenix.  
  
"My-my dragon," Lenna gasped before she started into a fit of coughs for breath.  
  
Tori raked the "ground" with her fingers and then picked up her staff, laying only a feet away. She used it to help her stand. She slowly started to walk back towards Null.  
  
"Tori!" Lenna exclaimed, but then she turned to Yugi and Crystal.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, concern ringing through her raspy voice.  
  
"Yeah," Crystal whispered, trembling.  
  
Yugi nodded and stared, frightened.  
  
"Phoenix Reborn," Tori whispered, a softly glow emminating from the ground.  
  
"Of course!" Lenna exclaimed. "I've seen her use this so many times..."  
  
"What?" Yugi asked, but his question was answered before he even asked it.  
  
From the ash that sat on the ground, a new bird was being born. It stretched it's wings, crimson feathers falling to the cold "floor". It screeched in triumph and rose, beating it's wings powerfully, above Tori.  
  
"BLOOD TIPPED WINGS!" she screamed. She took her staff, jumped upward and sliced the phoenix on both it's wings.  
  
It yelled and threw the attack toward Null's monster in an array of blinding red.  
  
Tori landed with a soft clud on the ground, feet first.  
  
"She-she hurt her own monster!" Yugi exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"No," Lenna replied, getting up. "The phoenix can be reborn again and again."  
  
As she said these words, a phoenix rose again, born from the ashes of the last.  
  
"It's not powerful enough to destroy that Guardian of the Tomb though!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. I know," Lenna replied. "And I don't have anything strong enough either. Even if we did use Pulmerization...it still wouldn't be strong enough."  
  
"What can we do?" Yugi asked, fear reaching him.  
  
Just then, Null threw an attack toward the violet-eyed girl. She fell backward and skimmed the ground. A cut on her shoulder was made and blood started flowing. She grimaced in pain and couldn't move.  
  
"Tori!" Lenna yelled and ran over to her friend.  
  
"Yugi, we shouldn't have ever done this!" Crystal exclaimed. "Artemis...please help us!"  
  
Yugi started to cry. "I don't want anyone hurt anymore!"  
  
"Be not afraid, my Hikari," Yami said, stepping out of the shadows. (K.C: ACK! *falls over*)  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
Behind him, Artemis appeared.  
  
"Artemis!" Crystal exclaimed, the worry slowly melting away.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and there was a flash of light. K.C: YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN!!!! *does happy dance*  
  
A.B: *joins happy dance* We bad, you know it!  
  
Yami: Um riiiiight  
  
Seto: You distract them I'll get the doctors.  
  
Yami: Ack! *falls over* Im not staying with them! *points at A.B and K.C*  
  
A.B: *still dancing* Please review!  
  
K.C: Or no fic 4 you! 


	21. Tearfull Goodbyes

A.B: YEAH NEW CHAPTER!!!!  
  
K.C: .......  
  
Yami:......  
  
Seto:........  
  
A.B: Um riiiiight....lets just start the fic  
  
Yami......  
  
A.B: grrrrrrr  
  
****Back In the real world (They got transported back)****  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami opened his eyes. The physical world was strange. He averted his gaze over to Artemis, who was helping Tori and Lenna up.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, every word stretched slowly.  
  
"Artemis," Tori whispered. She pushed herself erect with her staff and tried to stay up, but couldn't without help. She leaned on the sorceress and the blood ran down her arm.  
  
"You're hurt badly Tori," Lenna said, trying to help her as well. "You mustn't fight."  
  
"Lenna," she coughed. "I won't last much longer anyway."  
  
"Don't say that!" Lenna exclaimed, supporting her friend's weight.  
  
Yugi and Crystal stared around their surroundings. They were back in the alleyway that they had began with. The same secluded alleyway from before.  
  
Yami glared at Null and walked towards him, deck drawn. (K.C: HOTTIE!/A.B: ACK! *falls over*./Seto: -_-(;)  
  
"Null, I will end all your lies now," Yami whispered, anger dripping on each word. "All the pain. All the suffering."  
  
Null didn't look intimidated by this.  
  
"Finally, a chance to duel with Yu-Gi-Oh!"  
  
"I SUMMON THE DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami yelled, holding his card forward.  
  
Just then, Tristen and Joey whirled around the corner.  
  
"I think I'm sick Tristen," Joey muttered, staring down the alleyway. "I'm seeing strange things man."  
  
"Yeah," Tristen replied. "Two Yugi's and some creep in a weird outfit!"  
  
"Not to mention...TORI!?"  
  
Joey ran over to the girl who was being supported by Artemis and Lenna.  
  
"Lenna!" Tristen yelled. "What happened?"  
  
Tori pushed Joey away and let go of Artemis and Lenna, mustering all the strength that she could.  
  
"NO! TORI!" Lenna screamed as the girl walked over to Yami.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "For ever doubting you."  
  
"What!?" Yami asked, staring at the girl, averting his attention from Null.  
  
Null took the advantage.  
  
"Guardian of the Tomb, destroy Yu-Gi-Oh! ANNHILIATION!"  
  
"NO!" Tori screamed and pushed Yami out of the way, taking the attack head on.  
  
"To-Tori," Artemis whispered.  
  
Lenna just gaped.  
  
"Tori!" Joey gasped.  
  
Yami just stared.  
  
"Take care of Artemis...Lenna," Tori whispered weakly as she fell backwards from the blow, her staff falling to the filthy ground.  
  
"TORI!" Joey yelled and caught her. "Tori! Tori wake up please!"  
  
Lenna stared with anger in her eyes.  
  
"NULL, YOU WILL PAY!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "I SUMMON THE RAGING SOUL!"  
  
A blinding light and before her stood a winged girl, much like her fire fairy. She had blazing anger in her eyes and a large staff.  
  
"Attack!" Lenna yelled.  
  
The fairy took her wand and pointed it at the monster. Blazing red started to burn like a fireball. It shot at the Guardian.  
  
"Feel my pain," Lenna whispered as the attack flew forward. "My sorrow, and my anger. Tori, I will avenge you."  
  
She dropped to her knees.  
  
"No! Lenna!" Artemis exclaimed, realizing that the girl had used too much of her energy.  
  
Tristen ran over.  
  
"Lenna," he chided, picking up the girl and walking over to Yugi and Crystal. "Lenna!"  
  
The girl opened and closed her eyes slowly again and again. Then, she shut them, taking one last look at the boy before...  
  
"LENNA!" Tristen yelled. "Lenna! Stay with me Lenna!"  
  
Joey was getting the same effect with the other Egyptian girl.  
  
"Tori?" he asked, pushing away some of her bangs. "Tori..."  
  
Yami stared at his friends and then, back at the old advisor who was hurt from the attack from Lenna's Raging Soul, but was still very alive.  
  
"You hurt everyone that I hold dear," Yami whispered.  
  
"I won't take it anymore!" Artemis yelled, standing beside Yami. She threw a card forward. "RIVER NILE!"  
  
"Dark Magician!" Yami screamed. "Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
"CURRENT!" Artemis yelled, using the magic card.  
  
The Guardian of the Tomb was blown away.  
  
"No!" Null exclaimed, taking a step back.  
  
"Dark Magician!" Yami exclaimed. "Attack again!"  
  
"KEEPER OF TRUST!" Artemis called, a cloaked figure appearing. "WINDS OF TIME ATTACK!"  
  
"Celtic Guardian!" Yami yelled, summoning yet another card. "Attack with Dark Magician and Keeper of Trust!"  
  
"ATTACK!" Artemis exclaimed.  
  
The powerful mass of energy flooded over the caped advisor and with a scream, he disappeared, ashes on the ground.  
  
Artemis and Yami only stared at the pile, shifting with the wind.  
  
Yugi and Crystal ran over to them.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked, staring up at his other side.  
  
"Artemis?" Crystal said, standing in front of her.  
  
The two Egyptians stared at their lighter halves' worried faces.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of," Yami said, a small smile on his very cute face. (K.C: I HAD TO! I'M SORRY!)  
  
"Everything will be fine," Artemis replied, smiling gently at Crystal.  
  
"But you and Yami?" Crystal asked.  
  
Suddenly there was laughing from behind them.  
  
The four turned around and noticed a shape growing. The laughter was awful.  
  
"Null!" Yami yelled. "Yugi! Watch out!"  
  
He pulled the boy away as a burst of energy shot out. It didn't hit them, but it did hit Crystal.  
  
"CRYSTAL!" Artemis screamed and caught the girl as she fell. She stared at her and tears were forming.  
  
"You must defeat him," Crystal whispered, smiling. She coughed. "And then, please, be happy."  
  
The sorceress laid the girl down on the ground and got up to face the advisor.  
  
"I listened to your lies," she whispered in a deadly tone. "I did your bidding. I hurt my own friends and now...I WON'T HAVE IT ANYMORE!"  
  
"Pathetic," Null said, waving his staff at her. "THUNDER STORM!"  
  
"CALIGONOUS REFLECTION!" she screamed, rays of dark light from Null's attack, flew back at him.  
  
"NOOO!" he yelled, as he blew away and the tunic dropped to the ground with his staff, broken in two.  
  
Artemis turned slowly and smiled weakly at Yami. She quickly ran over to Tori, Lenna, and Crystal.  
  
"We must revive them Yami," she whispered.  
  
They both summoned spells for healing and cast them over the three girls. Tristen and Joey, both petrified, watched this happen and stared, confused at Yugi.  
  
"Explain later," Yugi mouthed to Joey. His friend nodded and stared down, back to the violet-eyed girl, who's shining night sky eyes were staring back.  
  
"Joey..."  
  
"Tori!?"  
  
Tristen felt Lenna stir.  
  
"Tristen?" Lenna asked, confused.  
  
"Lenna!" Tristen exclaimed, happily. He pulled the surprised girl into a hug.  
  
Just then, Artemis stumbled back a few paces.  
  
"You used too much energy," Yami said, trying to help her regain her balance. "You must rest. Crystal is healed now. You can go back to your soul room."  
  
"But I don't want to go back," Artemis whispered, feeling his arms wrap around her, to steady her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to stay here, with you."  
  
"Ar-Artemis?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Yami stared at her clear, sapphire colored eyes and saw himself staring back, smiling.  
  
Artemis closed her eyes "Yami" she murmedred still in his embrace.  
  
The ancient spirit looked at her "What is it love?"  
  
Artemis clenched her eyes shut "I'll miss you..." she whispered  
  
Yami looked at her shocked "What, what do you mean?"  
  
Artemis looked at him tears rolling down her cheecks "Dont wait up" she whispered  
  
But as soon as those words left her lips there was a flash of light when it dissapeared Artamis, Tori and Lenna were gone.  
  
***In Bakuras Soul Room***  
  
Bakura was about to separate from Ryou when there was a bright flash of light in his soul room. When the light resided Bakiura stood dumb founded before him stood his sister and her servents Lenna and Tori.  
  
"Artemis" he whispered not beleaivng his eyes.  
  
The sorcessress gave a small smile and walked toward Bakura. Tori and Lanne stood behind watching.  
  
"Bakura I've missed you" Artemis said sadly. Before hugging her brother.  
  
The man grinned "And I've missed you but-" Bakura stopped in mid sentence as he looked into Artemises eyes. They were about to spill over with tears and full of pain and sorrow. "What happened?" Bakura asked a worried tone in his voice.  
  
Artemis turned away from her brother "With Null gone the spell he cast is slowly wearing off..." she paused and looked over at Tori and Lenna "We have to leave. I think I know a way we can return but..."  
  
The white haired boy paled "What is it?"  
  
Tori looked at Artemis and spoke up "We arent sure if the spell will work"  
  
Lenna sighed "We are destined to die. Fate planned this"  
  
Bakura shook his head and clenched his fist "so basicly your going against fate is that it?"  
  
The girls nodded. Artemis looked into Bakuras dark brown eyes "At first I thought we shouldnt tell any one but....I couldnt leave with out telling you" she whispered before thrownig herself into Bakuras arms. Trying to find a place to escape even if just for a moment.  
  
The ex tomb robber gave a tired sigh "You havent told Yami?"  
  
"No, I cant. I'm not sure if the spell will work and if it doesnt then I dont want to get his hopes up..."  
  
Bakura hugged his sister tighter "Artemis, If there is anything I can do..."  
  
Artemis gently pulled away from her brother "Beleave in me. Just like you always have"  
  
And with that the girl dissapeared. As well as Lenna and Tori. They were gone.  
  
Bakura shut his eyes refusing to let his tears fall "Come back soon" he whispered.  
  
****Back At The Battle Site****  
  
Crystal fell to her knees "I, I cant feel her..." she whispered, tears falling down her cheek.  
  
Yami turned to face her "You cant sense her but how?"  
  
Crystal stood up and looked at the sky it was dark and stars speckeled the sky "They left. But they WILL come back."  
  
Joey looked shocked "How can you tell. They told me they would dissapear and never come back"  
  
Crystal turned sharply to face Joey. Determination sparkeled in her eyes "We have to beleave in them we have to beleave in HER." she said in a strong tone "Artemis said dont wait up. We have to keep living. We have to keep going. But we have to have hope" she said looking at them.  
  
Yami nodded, Tristen and Joey looked away not sure what to do. Yugi ran over to Yami and hugged the spirit.  
  
Tristen sighed "She will come back. Lenna...will come back" he said in a not so sure tone.  
  
Joey looked at him "Yeah. And Tori..."  
  
Yami just thought, staring at the dirty alleyway floor.  
  
Crystal looked at the stars again as if trying to find an answer in their shine "Im going home to Seto...I'll see you guys later" she said before running off.  
  
And so they each were left with an aching heart...one that would always be waiting for their shadow duelist to return to them......  
  
Return, they would.  
  
A.B: THIS IS NOT OVER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: but I didnt-*glares at A.B* YOU BETTER MAKE ME HAPPY IN THE END!!!!  
  
K.C: Yami this WAS the end of S.D but...  
  
Seto: What?! what?!  
  
A.B: We are planning a prequel but  
  
Yami: YESSSS! wait? What?  
  
K.C: The story will be under MY name....and we dont have a name yet  
  
Seto: grrrrr  
  
A.B: relax I'll probably add an announcement in the fic when we make the new story  
  
K.C: and look out for my new fic Duel winds  
  
Yami: Oh joy  
  
Seto: um yeah anyway .....PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A.B: PLEASE GIVE YOU OPINION ABOUT A PREQUEL!  
  
K.C: FOR THE LOVE OF S.D! IT WILL BE ABOUT YAMI AND ARTEMISES LIFE IN EGYPT!  
  
Yami: REVEIW!!!!!!  
  
Note: Thanx 2 all that have supported this fic. We never could have done this without you! You all are SOOO great! You guys really helped make this fic possible! There were times b4 K.C came that I thought about leaving the fic but I looked at the reviews and I just felt better ^_^ So anyway thanx 2 all the people that reviewed and those who read but never did :P! And of course thanx 2 K.C! She really helped me she is SO awesome GO READ HER FICS!!!! She is way talented! Well I've held you up enough! Byez! 


	22. PREQUEL!

A.B: HEY! This is AB co-writer of SD. I'm here to tell you guys the name of our prequel wonderful prequel! The Regaining Wind. Im writing this 'cause KC is busy trying on Yami's clothes! *grins* After this I'm going to steal Seto's trenchcoat. Anyway, the prequel will be under KC's name soooo keep an eye out 4 this great fic!!!!!  
  
K.C: By the way, as you know, the WONDERFUL fic that is our prequel, IS NOT DUEL WINDS! THAT IS MY FIC! NOT THE PREQUEL TO SD! *gives Rez a look* Just kidding with you Rez! It's an honest mistake! We don't mind a bit! Anyway, also THANK YOU CHERRYBLOSSOM FOR THE WONDERFUL IDEAS! WE LOVE YOUR TITLE FOR THE PREQUEL! EVERYONE CLAP!  
  
Everyone: *claps for Cherryblossom*  
  
A.B: YES! Wonderful title of THE REGAINING WIND! We love it!  
  
K.C: So let our prequel rock on! 


	23. AB rants and KC anwsers questions

AB: *storms in* YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK! WE GET OVER 100 REVIEWS 4 SD! BUT WE ONLY GET 1 4 RW!!!! YOU PEOPLE HAVE NOOOOOOO HEART!!!!!!!! NONE!!!! PLEASE IF YOU CALL YOURSEVLES HUMAN REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K.C: ^__^() um sorry she is a bit POd....anyway moving on to something less depressing to answer Cherryblossoms ?s..... RW is a Humor/Romance it is rated PG 13 ( thanx 2 ABs mouth) and....  
  
AB: KCs full name is Kiddi Chi! We just call her KC cause Im a lazy bum who doesnt like 2 type alot ^____^  
  
Seto: you can say that again-*AB hit him* OW!  
  
KC: um riiight anyway...PLEASE REVEIW!!!!! WE HAVE 1 REVIEW ON THE PREQUEL!!  
  
AB: WE WONT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL WE GET MORE REVIEWS 4 The Regaining Wind  
  
Just to let the dense people know the prequel is called The Regaining Wind! So there I have said my peace! byez!  
  
KC: um see ya later! 


End file.
